Famous Lies Of Love
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: Bella is a singer/actress and Edward is an actor. They are best friends. But when they start liking each other, who is there to get in the way? Edward's fiance. Or, EX-fiance. What will happen? Summary sucks, story is good. Er, so I have been told. R&R!
1. Party!

_**My new story! Woo-hoo! Say haaaayyyy. Lol haha**_

_**I would like to say i didn't come up with the title, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe. So i don't own the title, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe does.**_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns some of the characters but i own the plot of the characters i make up  
**_

"Why? Why are you leaving me?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't love you any more." He said to me.

"No, please. Don't go; I need you." I searched his face for any thing besides that cold expression.

"This is the last time you will see me…dance!" He said and started dancing.

"Cut!" The director yelled and started laughing along with everyone else.

"Nice job." I said to Edward Cullen, the very famous actor. I'm Isabella Swan, a singer and actress.

"Back at you." He smiled he famous crooked smile that the fans love.

"Take five everyone." The director said and went to grab a cookie. I walked over to my best friend, Alice Cullen. She was Edward's sister.

"Good job." She said and gave me a water bottle. I untwisted the cap and took a sip. We were currently filming the movie '_New Moon'_. It's about a human girl who falls in love with a vampire who sparkles and he leaves her and he thinks she killed herself so he goes to some Italian vampires and asks them to kill himself. I mean come on. Vampires? That sparkle?! Pfft, yeah right.

"I am so glad this is the last scene we have to film." Edward said as he came up to us. I nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to see it at the premiere." I said.

"Yeah! You guys are doing a really great job!" Alice told us both.

"Thanks." We both said at the same time. We laughed.

"Alright people! Places!" The director said. I sighed and handed my water bottle back to Alice and walked back to 'my house'.

"And…ACTION!" He yelled.

"Stella, let's take a walk." He said to me. I nodded wearily. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the edge of the forest and he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Stella, we are leaving. Me and my family." He said to me with a cold look.

"But what about senior year? And you promised me you would stay." I reminded him.

"I know. But at your party, I couldn't stand if that happened again. I'm not good for you." He looked away.

"What happened with Casper, that was nothing." I told him and stepped forward.

"I'm really sorry. But we are leaving." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Why? Why are you leaving me?" I asked with tears once again in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't love you any more."

"No, please. Don't go; I need you."

"This is the last time you will see me." He said.

"But-" And he was gone. I looked around and walked forward, deeper into the forest. I tripped on a root and fell. I stayed like that.

"Cut!" The director yelled. Edward came out from behind a tree and helped me get up.

"And that's a wrap everybody!" He yelled and we all clapped.

"Yeah!" Edward said and gave me a hug.

"Dude! Great job! Let's party tonight! I already booked the hottest club in town. Invite the whole cast!" Emmett McCarty said.

"Okay." Edward said then to me "Wanna come?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said and smiled

"Cool." He smiled back and then stood on a chair and cupped his hands around his mouth "Everyone! Emmett booked Club Palm for tonight! Party for all of us! Come if you want!" He yelled then got off the chair. People cheered.

"Ooh! Come on Bella, I have to get you dressed!" Alice beamed. My eyes went wide and I turned to Edward and mouthed 'help me!'. He laughed.

"I feel very sorry for you." He patted my arm and smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him. Alice started pulling on my arm. I held back. She pulled harder and got me. Soon she would be pulling me by the hair. She pulled me into her Porsche and ran to the other side, got in and locked the doors. Oh god.

She hit the gas and we were flying downs the streets of L.A. She pulled into my driveway and stopped with a screech. I was gripping the seats very, very, very hard. I slowly turned my face to Alice who was smiling so hard that it look like it hurt. How did I become friend with a crazy pixie?

She got out of the car and unlocked my door and dragged me inside. She pulled me in my room and turned the lights on and flicked a switch. A circle out of my floor came up for me to stand on.

Alive dove into my closet and found something cause she went "aha!". She walked out and handed me something to get changed into. I walked into my bathroom and changed.

I changed into blue Converse, black skinny jeans and an emerald wrap front halter-top. Very cute. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice smiled while holding a curling iron in one hand and had her other hand on a chair for me to sit on. I groaned and walked over to the chair and sat down.

When she was done it looked good. She curled it and pulled my bangs back and put them in a barrette. She did my makeup; blue eye shadow, blush, mascara and eyeliner.

"You look good." She complimented.

"Thanks. You too." I said. She was wearing maroon Converse, ripped denim shorts and a color block halter-top. Her hair was straightened and she only had eyeliner on.

We took my new car; a hot pink Ferrari. Ohhh yeah.

We arrived at the club within five minutes.

"Hi." I said flirtatiously to the guy standing at the door. He was very cute

"Hello Miss. Swan." He said. Security guard. I touched him arm.

"Nice muscles." I said.

"Thank-you." He said.

"Hey sexy." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hi to you too Mr. Cullen." I laughed and he laughed with me. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me over to where Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett, Alice and Angela Webber were sitting.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey bella.

"Sup.

"Hi."

"Hey Bells."

"Well I'm going to go get something to drink." I walked up to the bar. I didn't care that I was eighteen. I still had some alcohol once in a while.

"Hi. Can I have a strawberry margarita?" I asked the bartender.

"Yes Miss. Swan." He said politely.

"Ugh. Please don't call me that. Just call me Bella." I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"Did you know Bella means 'beautiful' in Italian?" He asked me, trying to make light conversation,

"Yeah. That's why my parent's named me Isabella. They thought I was beautiful when I was born." I said as he gave me my drink. "Alright. Talk to you later. I might get a couple more drinks." I said.

"Bye Bella." He said and I walked away.

"Who was that?" Alice asked me.

"Who?" I asked.

"The guy you were talking to."

"Oh. He is the bar tender. I never got his name. Be right back." I said and got up and walked over to him tonight.

"You drank it already?" He asked jokingly.

"Haha. No. I was wondering, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Oh. I'm James." He said.

"Hi James, I'm Bella." I said even though he knew that.

"I know." He said.

"Well bye." I said and walked back to the table.

"His name is James." I said then took a sip of my drink. It tasted good. I took a big sip. Then I drank the rest in one sip. I walked back to James.

"Okay now I need another one. I just downed mine." I told him and giggled. He laughed and made me another one.

"Thanks." I said and walked back to the table. Alice and Jasper were gone. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend.

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" I asked Rosalie, who was making out with Emmett.

"Dancing." She said.

"Oh." I took my sips carefully this time but it was gone within three minutes. I stood up. I stood up too fast because I felt dizzy. I walked over to James again and he was already making it.

"Thanks." I mumbled. This one I downed in one gulp.

I was ready to party.

**_did you like it? I need 5 reviews for the next chapter! 2nd chapter is almost done! so hurry and review!!!_**

**_Ciao babes_**

**_Emmett is a huggable bear-123  
_**


	2. Hangover

_**Yay! Second chapter! Btw outfits for my first chapter on my profile!!!!!**_

_**Oh and change on the summary. It wouldn't ruin theirs careers, it might break them up.**_

_**On to the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

BPOV

"Edward? Wanna dance?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We swayed with the music. I almost fell over a couple of times.

"Bella?" He asked me.

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?" He asked me.

"Nope!" I looked away because he could tell if I was lying if he looked into my eyes.

"Yes you are." We stopped dancing.

"Okay, just a little." I belched and started giggling. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Edward! Come here!" Alice called to Edward.

"One sec!" He called back and the turned to me. "Stay right here. Promise?"

"I promise." I said and them stomped my feet to the ground. He smiled and walked to his sister. I had my fingers crossed so I walked over to the bar,

"Let me guess, you want another one?" He asked. I nodded and giggled again. He made it and handed it to me. I downed it and stared at him. I grabbed his face and brought it to mine and started kissing him madly.

"Bella?" I heard someone say my name "Where are yo-Bella!" Someone grabbed my hands and pulled them off James and they started pulling me from James. I looked at who it was. Edward. He led me to our seats and sat me down beside him.

"Edward?" I slurred.

"Yeah?" He turned towards him. I grabbed his face and started making out with him. I turned my body towards him and then sat on his lap. He tried gently pushing me away but I never budged. I stopped kissing him, breathless. I got up and walked to the bar and got another drink and slurped at it noisily. James was staring at me weirdly. I finished the drink and burped again.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He laughed and went on the other end of the bar to get someone else a drink. I turned around and looked at Edward. He was staring at me. I walked over to him and grabbed his face.

"Oh no you don't." He said and grabbed my hands and put them behind me. I growled at him.

"Why?" I slurred/whined. He laughed at me.

"Your drunk." He said simply.

"Humph." I started getting really dizzy and then everything went black.

EPOV

She passed out after trying to kiss me again. I sat her up and put her head on my shoulder and let her stay like that. Then she started snoring softly.

"Edward." She mumbled and sighed. I laughed silently.

"Hey Edward…why is Bella asleep on your shoulder?" Emmett asked me.

"She's drunk and she passed out and now she is sleeping." I told him. He laughed.

"Little Bella getting drunk for the first time. Has she done anything stupid yet?"

"She made out with the bartender and then me." I explained to him. His eyebrows shot up.

"Is she a good kisser?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Emmett, I have kissed her before. In the movie I had to kiss her." I said to him.

"I know but it was just a peck on the lips. But you just made out with her, so is she a good kisser or not?" He asked again.

"She's a good kisser Emmett. Okay?" She was a good kisser, a _great _kisser in fact. I wonder whom else she has kissed. That bothered me, thinking about who else she has kissed. It never did before.

"Edward, Alice is drunk." Jasper said. I sighed.

"Let's take them home." I carried Bella bridal style out of the club. I found Bella's car and found the keys her pocket. I put Bella in the back and Jasper put Alice in the back too.

"Nice car." Jasper said. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Its just that pink is not my color." I laughed at him and got in the car. I drove to Bella's house and unlocked her door. I carried up to her bedroom and sat her on her bed and Jasper put Alice beside Bella. They would have headaches tomorrow.

"I'm gunna crash here tonight." Jasper said. I nodded.

"I have to go. I have an interview tomorrow at ten." I whispered. Jasper nodded and I walked out of the room and took Bella's other car.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a raging headache.

"Ouch." I said and hid my head from the light. Alice groaned beside me. How did we get back to my house? What happened last night? I have a few drinks and then everything was a blur.

"Morning girls." Jasper whispered to us. I sat up. But I sat up too fast and I fell back on the bed groaning.

"Jasper, what happened last night?" I whispered to him.

"You had five drinks and then made out with the bartender and then Edward." He told me. Aw, crap!

"I. .?!" I said really loud.

"Bella, shut up!" Alice said from beside me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"How many drinks did I have?" I asked Jasper. He shrugged. I groaned and got up slowly to get my phone. That didn't work so I decided to crawl to my phone. That was better but it still hurt. I grabbed my iPhone and looked under my contacts for Edwards's number. I clicked 'call Edward' and then I waited.

"Hello?" He said when he picked up.

"Not so loud please, I kind of have a headache." I told him.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Bella. Who do you think it is? Hannah Montana?" I snapped. He laughed. "Anyways I wanted to say sorry for last night." I mumbled. This was an awkward conversation.

"Bella, you were drunk. It's okay. I have to go, I have an interview. Talk to you later?" He asked.

"Yeah. Talk to you later." I hung up.

"I'm going to go get some headache medicine. Okay? You want some Alice?" I asked and turned around to see Alice nowhere.

"Yes." A pile of comforters and pillows said. I laughed.

"I'll get them." Jasper told me and left the room. I crawled to the bed and sat on it slowly.

"Alice, I can't believe I made out with Edward." I said. She threw all the pillows and blankets off her.

"You made out with Edward!" Her eyes were wide.

"Um, yeah! Didn't you hear me and Jasper?" I asked her.

"Oh my god! You made out with Edward." She squealed and held her head.

"Ugh!" I laid down on the bed. Jasper came in my room with two cups and some pills. He handed Alice a cup and then handed me a cup. I grabbed the bottle and got some pills and Alice did the same. I threw the pills in my mouth and gulped down the water.

"Bella, you better get ready." Jasper told me.

"Why?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"You have a concert tonight." He reminded me.

"Shit!" I said loudly then groaned. Never again am I drinking so much.

"I'm not dressing you up today Bella." Alice groaned. Wow. Alice? Not dressing me up? The world has gone officially mad.

"Fine with me." I walked to my closet and found my black zip hoodie and sweatpants from Pink, a pink spaghetti strap, and pink Hollister flip-flops and put them on.

"Alice? You coming?" I asked her. She nodded and put anything on she could find. We put on Gucci sunglasses and walked outside in to the blinding Hollywood sun. Alice rubbed her temples in a circular motion. Where was my black Porsche? I stepped into my black Ferrari Enzo. Yeah, I have two Ferraris. It had tinted windows.

I stepped on the guys and arrived at the auditorium in fifteen minutes.

I was immediately swarmed by the paparazzi. I sighed and plastered a smile of my face and stepped out of my car. Cameras started flashing and were saying "Isabella! Isabella!" and "Isabella! Is New Moon done yet?"

"Everyone," I said and everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I was wondering when they are going to start drooling. "Please, call me Bella." I said and started walking and they were following me. They were quiet for a second they started up again. "Bella! Bella!" The cameras were flashing madly. Ugh, the yelling and the flashing was making my headache worse. When were these pills going to kick in?

"Bella, so is New Moon done yet?" Someone asked me and shoved a camera in my face.

"Yes. New Moon is done filming. We were done filming yesterday." I told them. My bodyguards were jogging to me. They made a circle around Alice and me with their arms. We were at the beck entrance at the auditorium.

"Bella! Smile for the camera!" Someone said and I turned around and flashed a smile. All of the cameras flashed and then I walked inside and sighed.

"Thanks guys." I said to the bodyguards.

"It's our job Bella." Tim said. I smiled and walked over to my manager.

"Okay, what do you want me to do first?" I sighed and asked him.

"Your late. On the stage we are going through all of the songs. Hurry!" He said and pushed me to the direction of the stage.

"Pushy." I mumbled and walked onto the stage. They handed me a microphone and the band started playing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**4 HOURS LATER…**

I was panting. My headache was somewhat gone. I just went through all of my songs twice.

"Great job Bella! Go get changed, the audience is in line already." My manager told me and talked to someone about the light show and checked his clipboard. I jogged backstage and got ready for the show.

* * *

_**Yeah, theres that chapter. Her outfit is on my profile. And her cars are too. The next chapter will be the concert. I should have it uploaded tonight.**_

(Oh and sorry if that is not what a hangover is like. I have never been drunk and i can't drink. i'm only 13. haha)

_**Until then**_

_**Ciao Babes**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	3. The Concert

**_Ooh! Here is my next chapter! List of songs will be at the ending. Outfits on my profile. I OWN NO SONGS! Oh and you also might want to put youtube on another tab._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

I changed into my black and hot pink checkered Vans, ripped skinny jeans, neon earrings, purple and pink shutter style sunglasses, a black shirt with pink boom boxes on it, pink jelly bracelets and a ring that the band was zebra print and the stone was pink.

I walked onto the riser and crouched down. The riser would slower go up and I would stand up slowly and have my arms crossed and I would be at the top of the stairs.

Everyone was screaming.

The band started playing and I started rising. When my head came up I saw screaming people and signs that said "I love you Bella!" and "You rock Bella!" some guys poster even said "Will you marry me Bella?!". They screamed their heads of when they saw me.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them and walked down the stairs. I was answered by more screams.

"Well, I just want to sing a classic so here it is!" I told them and they screamed. (_**A/N whoever is the first to guess the song you get to be Bella's pen pal and meet her. You're at the concert and when she does autographs and then you guys talk and you become penpals! It should be easy to guess btw. You have to guess the name and who sings it!) **_ I started to sing.

Once upon a time  
Not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
Hes down on his luck...its tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

Chorus:  
Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, its tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby its okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

Weve got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when its all that you've got

Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

"Did you guys like it?" I asked them. They screamed their heads off. My head still hurt and the concert was not helping.

"Okay. This next song was my first song ever!" I said. I took a deep breath and the band started playing.

_ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh  
ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh  
ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh  
ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh  
I'll seek you out,  
Slay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour_

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain_

_I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace_

_I won't soothe your pain (ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)  
I won't ease your strain  
(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)  
You'll be waiting in vain  
(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)  
I got nothing for you to gain_

_Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with my gaze_

_And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace_

_ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh,felling any foe with my gaze  
ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, steadily emerging with grace  
ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, felling any foe with my gaze  
ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, Steadily emerging with grace_

"Yeah!" I screamed into the microphone and did a kick. "Alright. I'll be right back. You'll love the next song!" I said and ran off stage. I ran into the dressing area and people were pulling stuff off me. I only had thirty seconds to change. They quickly straightened my hair and put a pony tail in my hair while changing my clothes. I changed into black pants, a plain white t-shirt, a fedora, black flats, and a black jacket on. (**A/N, guess who she is!) ** I ran out onto the stage and everyone screamed. I saw Edward in the front row. He was kissing another girl. My face immediately dropped. I plastered a smile on my face again. He has kissed other girls and it has not bothered me before. Weird.

"Alright! In loving memory of The King Of Pop. He will be missed and his music will live on FOREVER!" I took a deep breath and nodded at the band for them to start.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_For forty days and for forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(Do think twice)_

_She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby_

_People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

I did the moon walk, but not as good as Michael, and everyone went wild.

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover_

_Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is_

_Not my lover  
Not my lover  
Not my lover  
Not my lover_

_Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)_

_Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover_

_Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover_

_Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is_

Everyone screamed. I kissed my fingertips and put them towards the sky.

"We love you Michael!" I said and ran off stage to change. People were taking clothes off me again. They took my ponytail out and straightened the indent that was left from the rubber band. They took off my shirt and put a black sequin halter-top on me and someone took my pants and shoes off and replaced them with a denim mini shirt and black gladiator shoes. They quickly put some eyeliner on me and put a black flower in my hair.

"Alright! Time's up! Go Bella! GO!" My manager said and pointed to the stage. I ran up and almost tripped on a step but I caught myself.

"Okay, here is my newest song!" I yelled into the microphone. I laughed into the microphone and started singing.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover._

"Woo! I am having fun tonight! How about you guys?" I said and pointed my mike to the audience. They screamed. "Yeah! Okay, next song I am singing with someone. Please give a round of applause for Jason Michael Carroll!" I said and everyone screamed and clapped. I clapped too. He walked onto the stage and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for inviting me to sing with you." He said into his microphone. I smiled at him.

"Ready for the next song?" I asked the audience. They screamed in response. Someone with a headset brought out two seats for Jason and me. I put my mike on the mike stand and sat on the seat. Jason did the same.

_My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"_

_I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said_

_[Chorus]  
Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

_My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs it bad_

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

_She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do_

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

_Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies_

_Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

When we were done singing the song I had tears in my eyes.

" I would just like to say, if you know about anyone being abused, please tell the local authorities. You could save someone life." I said into the mike and wiped my eyes. My concert is on television live so other people would hear me.

"Everyone, please thank Jason for taking the time to come out and sing tonight." I yelled and clapped for him. Everyone else did the same.

"Thank you Jason." I whispered to him and gave him another hug. He walked off the stage and the person with the headset came back on the stage and took the chairs.

"Okay! Here is another one of my new songs that's not even on CD yet!" The fans screamed. "Here we go!"

I see you over there,  
there!  
Giving me the stare,  
stare!  
I'm playing with my hair  
As if i just don't even care

I like the way you look tonight  
and i think i just might  
Let you take a little bite  
Cause i think you're out of sight.

(Chorus)  
I want you in my bed,  
Bed!  
I want you in my bed  
You heard what I said, boy  
I want you in my bed

I know you must be shy,  
shy  
Because I'm just so hot,  
hot  
But if you would just try  
I know you'll hit the spot

So you must be the kind  
Who does this all the time.  
But I have to let you know  
Thats not how I tend to roll

I want you in my bed,  
Bed!  
I want you in my bed  
You heard what i said, boy  
I want you in my bed

You seem like you're a special guy  
I want to make you mine,  
mine  
So come on take my hand  
I want you to be my man  
I want you in my bed,  
Bed!  
I want you in my bed  
You heard what I said, boy  
I want you in my bed

I'm really not this blunt  
But I know you want my junk  
I'm just trying to keep it real  
And tell you how I really feel

I want you in my bed,  
Bed!  
I want you in my bed  
You heard what I said, boy  
I want you in my bed

I want you in my bed,  
Bed!  
I want you in my bed  
You heard what i said, boy  
I want you in my bed

The crowd went wild.

"So, did you like it?" I asked them. They screamed really loud. My headache was still hurting but not as bad. I jogged off the stage and went back to the stage to get changed again. The took off my shoes and put Jimmy Choo studded gladiator heels on me and then took off everything else and then slipped a cream corset mesh dress over my head. A couple people were curling my hair. There was a least five curling irons in my hair. Alice handed me diamond accent triple hoop earrings and I put them on.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Right here." Here said from behind me. He was also curling my hair. It was a funny sight, Edward with a curling iron.

"Okay, her hair is curled enough. Edward put that curling iron down and get to the piano!" Bob, my manager, snapped. Edward took the curling iron out of my hair and jogged up to the stage. All the lights were off so they wouldn't see him. Everyone took the curling irons out of my hair and I walked up onto the stage and went to the mike stand and held the mike. The lights slowly got brighter and they screamed and then they saw Edward and screamed even harder and clapped.

"Alright, this is my last song for tonight, and please, give another round of applause to my co-star and good friend, Edward Cullen! He will be doing the piano for my last song." The audience screamed and clapped again and they Edward smiled his crooked smile and started playing.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

The lights dimmed and the crowd screamed and the sparklers went off.

"Well that ends our show tonight! Have a great night everybody and I hope to see you in a couple minutes for autographs!" I said and Edward walked up and stood beside me. The crowed screamed.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" They chanted. I blushed and I think I saw Edward blush too.

"You wanna give them what they want?" He whispered to me.

"Sure, why not?" I whispered back. He turned to face me and I turned to face him. I grabbed she collar and pulled him towards me and our lips met and the crowd screamed louder then they have all night. I thought I felt a spark. You know that spark that you get when you kiss the one your meant to be with? That one. It must have been in my mind. We broke apart and stared at each other's eyes for a second then turned to the audience and waved and walked off stage. I plopped down on the little couch there.

"Nope, not yet. You have to sign autographs." Alice said and helped me get up. I sighed and walked to my awaiting fans.

* * *

**There you have it. The third chapter. Wow, that was the longest chapter I have EVER written. Hmm, seems like Bella and Edward's relationship is about to start. You will have to keep reading to find out. Haha, REVIEW PEOPLE! Oh and remember, outfits are on my profile!**

**List of songs in order.**

**Remember, whoever guesses the name of the first song Bella's sang and who sang it and gets it right, gets to 'meet' Bella in the story and gets to be her penpal in the story.**

**Blue Foundation- Eyes On Fire**

**Michael Jackson- Billie Jean**

**Spice Girls- Wannabe**

**Jason Michael Carroll- Alyssa Lies**

**MILLIONAIRES- In My Bed**

**Evanescene- My Immortal.**

**Heres the story on wannabe. I have one of those frogs that sings a song and I have the wannabe one and you will randomly hear it play and me singing along with it. I know the whole song by heart and I sing it all through the house. Haha**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Alyssa Lies is a very sad song. I always cry when I hear it. But if you know about someone being abused, tell your local authorities. To get more information or if you want to do something go to ****.****. Remember, you could save a life. ( if you can't see the link, it's on the top of my profile)**

**Holy Crap! Where I am, it's 12:53 a.m.**

**Night**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	4. Jessica

Okay, I can't for anyone to take a guess. I really want to post this chapter! OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE.

"Wait. Can I change first?" I asked Alice. She signed and motioned for me to go change. Maybe she should be my manager. I jogged into the dressing room and found something. I took my heels off and put on gray Converse. I unzipped the back of my dress but not far enough. I couldn't reach the rest. Someone knocked at my door.

"Come in!" I called trying to get the zipper.

"Hey…what are you doing?" Edward asked me as he walked in.

"Trying to get this zipper. Can you unzip me?" I asked him. He nodded and I put my back towards him. He grabbed the zipper and pulled it down.

"Thanks." I said and walked behind one of those things where they use in Vegas where you can change behind them. I forgot what they were called.

"Um, listen Bella. I want to talk to you about something." Edward said. I slid the dress over my head and put it the rack. I grabbed a pink and gray bubble dress and put that on me.

"What about?" I asked him and took my earrings our and put pink ones in. I grabbed a necklace and ring and put them on. For the finishing touches I added a pink watch and Miu Miu pink sunglasses.

"Well I would like to say that…you look great." He said when I stepped out from behind the wall thing. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Bella! Come on!" Alice said from the doorway. She glanced at Edward and looked back at me with a questioning look. Her eyebrows shot up. That pixie needs to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Okay." I sighed and walked out the door. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" I whispered/snapped at her as I walked by her. She just laughed and pushed me to the door. I opened the door and everyone started screaming. I sat on the chair.

"Hi." I said to the first person.

"Hi! I freaking love you!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks. What's your name sweetie?" I asked here.

"Isabella." She said. I laughed.

"I love your name!" I told her and laughed. She laughed with me. I wrote 'To Isabella. I love your name and hope to see you at another concert! Love Bella. 3'. I handed it to her and she screamed.

"Can I get a picture with you?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said and stood up. She walked around the table and stood beside me. I put my arm around her.

"Say cheese!" Her mom said and held the camera up to her eye.

"Cheese!" We both smiled and the flash went off. She walked back to her mom and they left. A little girl came up and she was crying.

"Aw, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked and walked around the table and gave her a hug.

"I'm…so…happy!" She told me and wiped her eyes. I gave her my autograph and we took a couple of picture. More fans came up and then a hot guy came up. I put a flirty smile on my face.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Can I get a picture?" He asked me. I nodded and he walked around to me. I smiled at the camera.

3 HOURS LATER…

I plopped onto the couch in the break room at the auditorium. I sighed.

"Ugh. I think I took over one hundred pictures and my right hand is cramping." I complained and rubbed my hand. Edward walked in with the girl he kissed earlier.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Jessica." He said. She waved shyly at us. She was blond and had really blue eyes. She glanced over at me and I swear I saw hatred in her eyes. And it was directed right at me. She shook hands with me and smiled a fake little smile. I fake smiled back. Alice looked between Jessica and me.

"Bella? Could I talk to for a minute?" Alice asked me and stepped into the hallway. I followed her and shut the door behind me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from her. She's bad news." Alice told me.

"She hates me. It's clearly in her eyes. She seems okay." I shrugged.

"Should you tell Edward to break up with her or should I?" She asked me.

"No, Alice. Edward's happy. At least he is dating again. Remember what happened with Tanya?" I asked. Tanya was Edward's girlfriend for two years but she was cheating on him the whole time. She dumped him and then into another guy's arms right in front of Edward.

"Yeah, Bella. I had this same vibe for her." She explained to me. I sighed.

"Keep an eye on her. I have a feeling she will be at your house a lot." I told her and walked into the room. Everyone was watching us.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said and walked by to the couch. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My headache was gone.

"Alice how's your headache?" I opened one eye.

"Huh? Oh. Fine." She told me and went back to talking to Bob. I closed my eye and sighed.

"Bella. You have to interviews tomorrow. One is for you and Edward and the other in just an interview for you." Alice said. I groaned and Edward chuckled.

I eventually fell asleep on the uncomfortable couch. I came in and out of conciseness. I felt someone pick me up and start walking. I heard my Ferrari's door open and me put in it and then I was sleeping again.

EPOV

"The concert was so much fun!" Jessica said while I was driving her home.

"Yeah." I said.

"You are really good at playing the piano." She smiled at me and then frowned. "Just don't kiss Isabella again." I rolled my eyes and just stared silently at the road.

Hah. That's all for this chapter. But I have a question, should Edward's and Bella's romance start soon or a little later? I mean its too soon right now but I can't decide. Poll is on my profile. OUTFIT IS TOO!

_**Review!!!!!**_

_**Ciao Babes**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	5. Interview and SURPRISE!

**Heyyy my homies and fellow authors! I just watched the move "John Tucker Must Die" and it gave me an idea! I'll do a Twilight version! That should be interesting when I get to it. Haha. Outfits on profile**

**I have sad news. I'M GETTING MY TONSILS TAKEN OUT MONDAY! (July 27****th****) :[ ughhhh. Okay, that's sad news for me but you guys get more chapters! Okay now stop doing your happy dance, cause I know you are. I mean your doing a HAPPY DANCE when I'm getting surgery. **

**Haha, jk. U can happy dance, but could you like wish me good luck. That would make me feel beeetttterrr! :]**

**Only TWO people guessed the name of the song and got it right so both of them are going to be in the story.**

**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe is Hannah Cullen**

**Seth'sGurl86 has not gotten back to me yet.**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. How the hell do I keep getting home without me knowing? This is the second time in a row. Oh well.

"Bella, get dressed. Remember your interview." Alice reminded me.

"What are you? My mother?" I grumbled and got up. She smacked my arm gently and laughed. Crazy pixie. I walked into my closet and found something cute and comfy. I chose light tan ugg boots, dark wash denim shorts, an Abercrombie & Fitch sweater and a plaid spaghetti strap that had a bow in the front. I put my eyeliner on dark and straightened my hair and then put in up in a ponytail. I looked good enough to go on television.

"Good choice." Alice approved when I walked down stairs. I rolled my eyes. Alive is the 'fashion police' around here. Again, crazy pixie. My phone went off. I got a text message.

To: Bella From: Edward

_Forgot 2 tel u, I used ur Porsche not last nite the nite before._

Sigh. Dumbass.

To: Edward From: Bella

_U could of left a note!_

I waited for a reply and then I got one.

To: Bella From: Edward

_Lol :]_

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my sunglasses.

"Well let's go." I pushed Alice out the door and got into my Ferrari Enzo and drove to the studio. Edward was outside waiting for us…with 'Jessica'. Why do I hate her so much? Edward and I are only friends.

I sighed and stepped out of my car and walked up to Edward with Alice beside me. She was watching Jessica with wary eyes. Jessica didn't look very happy. I wonder why.

"I just got a call from the director of 'New Moon'" Edward told me.

"And?" I asked him.

"He wants us to day we are dating. He said it would make more people watch New Moon or something like that." He glanced at Jessica really quickly. I guess that's why Jessica is really ticked off.

"Fine." I sighed and walked in.

"Bella! Edward!" Someone said. I turned around to see who it was. It was Becca, the girl who would interview us. "Air kiss!" She said and gave me and Edward and air kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" I said and gave her an air hug. " So when are we doing this interview?"

"Right now. I'm going to go out there and introduce you guys and then you walk out." She said and then walked onto the stage thing.

"Hello and welcome to 'Interviews With Celebrities' I'm Becca Woodrow and today's guests are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Guys, come on out." She motioned for us to come out and we came out and waved. Girls screamed when they saw Edward. He smiled his crooked smile for them. I turned to him and raised my eyebrow. He smirked. I sat on the loveseat and so did Edward. And the interview began. She asked us questions about 'New Moon' and how it was and how much fun we had making it and then she asked us the question that Edward and I were waiting for.

"So, we have heard the buzz on you too. But it could be a rumor. Are you to together?" She asked us and I think everyone in the audience held their breath. I looked at Edward and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, we are together." Edward answered. A fan burst into tears. We all looked at her. I walked up to her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Edward…is…off…the…market!" She bawled. She looked sixteen or seventeen. Everyone in the audience laughed and she laughed/cried. I motioned for Edward for come here. He walked over with a questioning look on his face.

"Give her a hug." I whispered and walked back to the couch. He looked at me and smiled and then gave the girl a hug. She squealed. He let go and walked back to the seats.

The rest of the interview was questions from the audience. We walked off stage and I sighed.

"I'm glad that's over with. But I have another interview later." I groaned.

"Change of plans. It was canceled." Alice informed me. I did a cheer and happy dance in my head. "Someone is at the house waiting for you." Alice said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Let's go." She said I jogged to my car, eager to see who it was. I sped down the streets of L.A and I finally got to my house. I opened the door.

"Took you long enough." A familiar voice said. I turned around and there was a girl with black hair with bronze streaks and emerald green eyes.

* * *

_**Cliffie! Haha. **_**Don't forget to wish me luck with my surgery!**

**Ciao babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	6. Hannah!

**I can't resist not writing this story!!!!!! Ughhhh! But again, OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!!!!**

**Oh and Seth'sGurl86 is Jacqueline Dodge. Nickname is Jackie.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hannah!" I squealed and gave her a hug. Hannah is an old friend of mine and she is Alice and Edward's cousin. "How long has I been since I have seen you?" I asked

"Four years." She told me.

"You were thirteen when I last saw you. Aw, you're all grown up now!" I smiled at her. She blushed. I noticed her outfit. She had black Gucci flats, black leggings and Lavin Tiered camisole. "Cute outfit." I said. She smiled.

"Let's sit on the couch." I said and walked into the living room and sat down. She sat down beside me.

"So. I'm going to come right out and say it. Who's the guy?" I asked. She had a glint in her eyes when she is head over heels for a guy. She blushed.

"Sterling Night." She told him.

"Who?" I asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper from Sonny With A Chance." She looked at me.

"Oh yeah. Don't tell anybody but I love that show." I whispered to her. She laughed.

"What about you? Is there a guy in your life?" She hinted.

"No. Edward is not my boyfriend." I told her. She pouted. She has always wanted me to date Edward.

"But on the interview-"

"The director of 'New Moon' told us to say it."

"Oh." She frowned. She had a look on her face that meant she was making a plan.

"Don't even think about. He has a girlfriend." I mumbled the end.

"Who?" She looked offended.

"He didn't tell you?" I was shocked. Hannah and Edward were pretty close; they were like brother and sister. They told each other everything. _Everything. _

"No." She huffed. "Excuza moi." She said and took out her iPhone and dialed someone's number very angrily. I shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab a banana. I walked back into the living room and Hannah was talking to someone.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She screeched. Edward. He said something. "But we tell each other everything!" She complained. He mumbled something. "Whatever Edward. Bye!" She hung up and mumbled "Jerk." And then turned to me.

"I think I took care of him." She smiled at me and I laughed. My phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and checked it, a text message from Edward.

To: Bella From: Edward

Y did u tell her??????!!!!!

" It's Edward. He sent me a text." I laughed.

"Can I see your phone?" She asked me sweetly. I nodded and handed it to her. She read the text message and texted something back to him and handed me my phone. I searched up my 'sent' messages and read what she wrote.

To: Edward From: Bella

This is Hannah. Don't text Bella! It slipped! God. DON'T TEXT HER!!!! JERK!

I laughed at her message. She smiled.

"So where were we?" She asked and thought about the conversation. "Oh yeah. His girlfriend." She said flatly. "What's her name?"

"Jessica." I said and sat down.

"I hate her." She frowned.

"That's not fair. You don't know her. She okay's but she hates me because Edward and I kissed at my concert last night for the fans." She perked up when she heard "kissed".

"I still hate her." She informed me. I sighed. My phone buzzed again. I checked it. I got a text message from Yvonne. Yvonne is my cousin.

"Is that Edward" She sighed.

"Nope. Yvonne." I told her.

"Yvonne! What does she want?" She asked me. She and Yvonne were good friends.

To:Bella From: Yvonne.

Hey!!! I have great news! Remember that movie we auditioned for? We got the part! They just need another girl cause there can't be three sisters without a third sister! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!!!!!

"Yes!" I jumped up from the couch. Hannah looked at me oddly.

"Yvonne and I just got a part in a movie! They need a third girl though." I thought for a minute. "You should see if you could do it! Your and actress!" I told Hannah.

"Sure!" She smiled.

"Let's go!" I said and ran into the kitchen and threw my banana peel away. Where did Alice go? We ran outside and got in my Ferrari. I sped down the highway and saw Yvonne standing by her car jumping up and down when we got there. I got out and ran to her and screamed.

"Hannah!" Yvonne squealed and gave Hannah a hug.

"Let's bring Hannah in and show her to the director." I said and we walked in and found the director.

"There are my girls. But who is this lovely lady?" He asked. He was in his later twenties.

"This is my friend Hannah. We think she would be perfect for the third sister." I said to him.

"Okay. Want to do the audition now?" He asked her. She nodded eagerly and he led her into a room. We both gave her two thumbs up.

**5 minutes later…**

She walked out of the room looking glum. Oh no.

"Guys…I got the part!" She squealed and we all jumped up and down.

"Let's celebrate!" Yvonne said.

"Let's go shopping! My treat!" I said. They both nodded. I called Alice and told her to meet us at the mall.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Yeah. That's it for this chapter. Where I am it's 1:45 A.m.**

**Outfit on profile.**

**Btw, I'm Yvonne in the story.. Yvonne is my real name.**

**Night**

**Ciao babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	7. Operation GETDJAGOWB

**Argh! I cant sleep cause im freaked of the surgery so ill write some more at TWO FREAKING FIFTEEN A.M!!!!! sorry for that little outburst, lol. I'm really tired.**

**Haha. I wrote that last night, er this morning. I started this in the morning haha. Uhhh surgery. Im freakin out. Ahhhhhh! I mean, I had surgery last October or early November, I think that's good enough for one girl!**

**

* * *

  
**

We waited in the parking lot for Alice. We stayed in the car though because there were paparazzi around us looking for celebrities like hawks.

Alice finally pulled up and snuck to my car. I stepped out and closed it very lightly but someone heard it and looked my way. Shoot!

"It's Bella Swan!" He yelled and they came charging at me like bulls when they see red. Cameras flashed blinding me. I grabbed my phone and looked for Tim's number. I found it and called him.

"Tim speaking." He said when he answered.

"Tim? Where are you?" I asked him.

"At the mall with the family." He told me. "Why?"

"I need a bodyguard." I told and started jogging to the mall.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't." He apologized.

"I'm walking into the mall. I'll call Rob. Enjoy your day! Oh and tell Becky and Brianna I said hi." I said and hung up and dialed Rob's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Rob. You busy?" I asked him.

"Nope." He told me.

"Can you come to the mall? I'm getting swarmed by paparazzi."

"Be right there." He said and I heard hi run to his car.

"Thanks." I said and hung up. We walked into the mall and saw a security guard. I walked up to him.

"Hi, can you be my bodyguard until mine comes?" I asked him sweetly.

"Of course Isabella." He smiled.

"Call me Bella." I told him and he nodded.

Alice led us throughout the mall and Rob came quickly to our rescue.

**3 HOURS LATER…**

"Okay, I think we are done." I said. I didn't buy anything but Alice bought a peace leather bracelet, a pink belt, a diamond shaped thing, yellow skinny jeans, black and white bolt skinny jeans, a gothic dress, Margie stripped knit tank dress and a white shirt from Hollister.

Yvonne bought socks that look lie high tops, a shirt that says "When I grow Up I Wanna Be A Pussycat Doll", a zebra print shirt, green Converse, a maroon sweater from Abercrombie & Fitch, a shirt that says " Don't Hate Me Because You Ain't Me", ugg cardigan boots, guitar pick Converse, ugg slippers and a shirt that says "Screw Princess When I Grow Up I Want To Be Jeffree Star". She bought that because she was going to Jeffree Star's concert next week.

Hannah bought boyfriend jeans, plaid shorts, a Chanel bag, skinny jeans, boyfriend shorts and an eighties splatter paint tee.

"Bella!" Alice complained.

"Let's go. I'm sure we all have something to do." I started walking to the exit and they all reluctantly followed. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, this is Bob. You can't record your songs tomorrow, you have to do them tonight."

"Do you need me like right now?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He told me. I groaned.

"Okay, see you in a few." I hung up. "Can you guys go in Alice's car? I have to go to the recording studio." I asked Hannah and Yvonne. They nodded and they looked eager.

"Okay, bye guys." I said and walked away.

**YPOV (Yay!!!! It's me!)**

"Bye." We all said and she walked away.

"Yes! More shopping!" Alice squealed.

"I have a better idea." I told them and grinned. Alice looked puzzled and caught on and she grinned too.

"What? I don't get it. Why are you guys grinning like fools?" Hannah asked us.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I asked her.

"He's on a date with _her_." She made a face that meant "ew". I laughed.

"Okay let's go to your house. Someone call Jackie." I said and we walked towards the exit. Alice whipped out her cell and dialed Jackie's number. Jackie was another one of our friends.

"Um, Alice? Can I drive your car?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded. I squealed and she handed me the keys.

"Okay, Jackie is on her way to my house." Alice informed us.

"Perfect." I said and slid my sunglasses on and hit the gas. We chatted all the way to Alice's car and saw Jackie's car in the driveway. I parked in the driveway and stepped out of the car. They all did the same. Jackie had brown eyes and brownish blond hair that is curly. We walked into Alice's big house and was greeted by Carlisle.

"Hello everyone." Carlisle said.

"Hi Carlisle." I said.

"What are you girls up to?" He asked us.

"Well, we are working on operation G.E.T.D.J.A.G.O.W.B." I told him and shrugged. His jaw opened slightly.

"Operation what?" He asked us.

"Operation 'Get Edward To Dump Jessica And Go Out With Bella'" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"So that's what you guys were talking about." Hannah peeped up. We all turned around to stare at her and she blushed.

"Oh, well good luck with that. Don't tell anyone I said this but I want her gone." Carlisle informed us. We laughed and went in the living room and sat down.

"So how do we get rid of that…that-" I started

"Bitch?" Alice supplied. I nodded. "Well she hates it when Edward kisses Bella."

"Okay, we have to work with. Anything else?" I asked them. They shook her heads.

"Oh wait, she likes Taylor Lautner." She said.

"That- ugh I can't think of a word for her. She can't have him. He's mine!" I said and slapped my hand over my mouth. Everyone raised their eyebrows. I blushed and looked down.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked me.

"Well okay, I'm dating Taylor Lautner!" I squealed and they all squealed.

"That's great! We all have boyfriends, except for Bella. I have Seth Clearwater, Hannah has Sterling Night, Alice has Jasper Hale and you have Taylor Lautner." Jackie said and we all blushed except her.

"That's not, um, the, uh, point." I stammered. "So what are we going to do? And no, we are not using _my _boyfriend." I looked at Alice and she frowned.

"I got it!" Hannah jumped up from the couch making us all jump. She told us her idea and we all smiled.

"It's perfect!" I said and gave them all high fives. "Operation G.E.T.D.J.A.G.O.W.B. has. Just. Began"

* * *

**MY SURGERY IS IN 11 HOURS. I'M HYPERVENTALATING. BREATH IN...BREATH OUT....IN...OUT/ AHHHHH I'M REALY FREAKED I HATE SURGERY!!!**

**yeeahhhh. anywhose there is that chapter. hmmm, what could the plain be? mua ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. lol. REVIEW and outfits on profile.  
**


	8. Bad News

**Omg, hi guys! Sorry I didn't write anything after my surgery, I was really tired and drugged up. Lol. My throat really hurts and it's hard to talk. I want rice! But I can't have any. Poo. Lol, this chapter might be short because im tired.**

**So yeah.**

**Anddd, yay! 29 reviews! If you read it, review it! You don't have to like it to review it! Tell ur friends to read it too! Let's see if we can make it to 40!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

HPOV (Hannah!)

One month has passed and we have gotten some of Operation G.E.T.D.J.A.G.O.W.B. done. Jessica really does like Taylor Lautner but Yvonne refuses to see if he can do something. We can't do much because Jessica is always with Edward.

Today I'm having lunch with Edward to yell at him more.

I arrived at Cervesas Southwest Grill at one O'clock. It was a new grill and it had awesome food. I walked in and looked around and saw him and Jessica…was with him. I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked over.

"Hannah!" Jessica said in her high, annoying voice.

"Jessica." I said with no emotion.

"I will be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." She informed us and then scooted out of the booth. I smiled at her until she was gone and then I whipped my head to face Edward.

"Edward! Why did you bring her?" I snapped at him and sat down.

"She's my girlfriend." He shrugged.

"Your annoying, pea brain, bitchy girlfriend!" I whispered.

"Hannah! Language!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you but never mind. Your girlfriend is here." I sighed and glanced to my left "Speak of the she devil and the she devil shall arrive." I muttered under my breath. I took my iPhone out and texted Yvonne.

To: Yvonne From: Hannah

Call me and say you need me! NOW! SHE'S here! ]:

I smiled at Jessica and she smiled back. My phone vibrated.

To: Hannah From: Yvonne.

K and ew.

I giggled. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked to put on a show.

"You're free little birdie!" Yvonne said. I laughed.

"Really? Okay, see you soon." I said and hung up. Yvonne is really weird.

"Sorry, I have to go. Yvonne needs me." I said "Maybe another time. Call me later Edward." I glanced at him quickly and left. I let out a breath when I got out of the restaurant. God I hate Jessica. I stepped in my car and drove to Jackie's.

I rang her doorbell when I got to her house. She answered the door.

"Hey Hannah, what's up?" She asked me.

"Call Alice." I told her and she nodded and grabbed her phone and called Alice. I texted Yvonne.

To: Yvonne From: Hannah

Come to Jackie's. meeting for u kno wat.

I sat on the couch and my cell buzzed.

To: Yvonne From: Hannah

On my way. I was hanging with Taylor, he's coming with.

I rolled my eyes. Jackie walked in and told me Alice was on her way. Within five minutes they both were here.

"Okay, we are getting no where with this operation." I said.

"Yeah and I have bad news." Alice said and looked at all of us. "Edward is going to propose to Jessica."

* * *

**Say what?!! Hmmm. Sorry this chapter is so short, I don't know what to write. Ugh my throat hurts.**

**GO ON MY PROFILE AND AT THE TOP THERE SHOULD BE A LINK FOR A PETITION FOR RACHELLE IN TWILIGHT. GO TO IT AND SIGN TO GET HER BACK!!!**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	9. Explosions

**Yay! 40 reviews! Can we make it to 50 now?? I kno we can do it! Lol**

**Heres the next chappie. Lol, chappie.**

**

* * *

  
**

**YPOV**

"What!" We all screeched and stood up. I almost took Taylor off the couch with me.

"He can't! I mean, HE CAN'T!" I yelled.

"Yeah what is he thinking?!" Jackie hollered.

"Oh he is _so_ getting it." Hannah growled to herself and shot the 'death' glare at nothing in particular. If I was Edward, I would be frightened.

"That's what he told me." Alice said.

"This is not in the plan!" Jackie said.

"I'm going to call him." I said and they all looked at me and nodded and went silent. I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table and dialed Edward's number. It rang three times and then he picked up.

"Hel-"

"GET YOUR ASS AT JACKIE'S RIGHT NOW!" I screamed into the phone. Everyone stifled his or her giggles.

"Yvonne? I can't, I'm with Jessica." He sounded shocked at my choice of words. Truth be told, I was too. Apparently I was super mad.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOUR WITH! I BETTER SEE YOU AT HER HOUSE IN FIVE MINUTES OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL! GOT IT?" I growled.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way." He told me.

"AND. DON'T. BRING. HER." I hung up on him.

"Good job, Yvonne!" Alice said and gave me a high five. Everyone else gave me high fives.

"If he values his life, he will come." I said.

"Oh he's coming. If he doesn't, we will go to the restaurant and drag him out if we have to." Hannah said.

We waited for five minutes and then heard him screech to a stop in Jackie's driveway. Sounds like he was in a hurry.

"Taylor can you get the door?" I asked him. He nodded and left the room to get the door. He brought Edward into the room and we all just glared at him.

"Could we hurry this up? Jessica is pretty mad." Edward said. We all exploded.

"She's not the only one Edwad." Jackie said.

"Edwad?" Edward asked her.

"Yes, I'm calling you Edwad. EDWAD!" Jackie yelled. I coughed to cover my laughs.

"HOW COULD YOU PROPOSE TO THAT THING?!" Hannah screamed and stormed up to him. He looked scared.

"I haven't yet. And don't call Jessica a 'thing'"

"Edward, I am this close to snapping. THIS. CLOSE" Hannah held her thumb and pointer finger and inch apart.

"What is your guys problem with Jessica anyway?" He asked us. Hannah was fuming. She stalked to the other side of the room and shot daggers at Edward.

"You're ruining everything!" Jackie told him and fell on the couch.

"When?" I asked him. He glanced at me.

"When what?"

"When are you proposing to her?" I made a face. God, if he went trough with this, I would not go.

"I don't know. Wanna see the ring?" He asked us. They were about to say no but I said something first.

"Sure, let us see the ring." I said and they looked at me. I just smiled evilly. He searched in his pocket and pull out the ring.

"ALICE! GRAB IT AND RUN!" I screamed and then I jumped on Edward and tackled him to the ground. Alice grabbed the ring and ran. "Hannah! Help me hold him down!" I hollered to Hannah. She sat on Edward and looked smug. "Jackie! Grab some rope and duct tape!" I called to Jackie. She hurried into another room and grabbed some rope and duct tape. "Taylor. Just stay there and look hot!" I commended him. He smiled and sat down on the couch. Edward was struggling. He was going to get us off him soon. Jackie handed me the duct tape and rope. "Okay, we need a chair." I said and ripped some duct tape off and put it on Edward's mouth. Jackie went into the kitchen and grabbed a chair and put it in the middle of the living room. We all lifted him up and onto the chair and tied him to it.

"Sorry Edward. It's for your own good." Jackie said while taping up his feet.

"Edward, hold off to proposing to her." I said.

The front door opened and someone walked in.

"What do you want me to do with the ring?" Alice asked as she walked into the living room.

"Let me see it." Hannah said and Alice handed it to her. Hannah looked at it and threw it on the coffee table.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER...**

**

* * *

**"Okay. Tell no one we talked to you." I warned him as we untied him.

"Fine. Just don't do this again." He said and stood up. "Are all of you going to the premiere for _New Moon _in two days?"

"Yeah." We all said. I handed him the ring back.

"I better not see that ring on her hand." Hannah said.

"Yeah." Jackie said. He nodded and put it back in his pocket and left. I fell onto the couch and sighed and then busted out laughing. Everyone did the same.

"Did you see his face?" Alice said between laughs.

"Yeah, especially when I stormed up to him." Hannah laughed.

"I wish I got a picture of his face when Yvonne attacked him." Jackie giggled. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"I'm hungry. Anyone wanna come?" I asked and got up. They all nodded and we left to grab something to eat.

* * *

**haha, i enjoyed writing this chapter. Just imagine Edward's face. haha, priceless. Review! **

**GOAL: 50**

**Ciao babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123  
**


	10. Hospital Visit

**Hey people! I have to write this fanfic or I just might die! Ohkay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but not much. I'm thinking of writing a fanfic about Bella being a nerd and Edward is a playa and he tries to get her into bed. I see tons of people writing one like that so I wanna give it a shot. Should I?**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV (Pixie time!)**

**

* * *

  
**

My cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey pixie stick!" Bella said. I growled into the phone and she laughed. "I have bad news. The premiere was canceled and it's next Saturday." She sighed. I groaned.

"Aw man!"

"I got to go. Ciao pixie stick!" She said and then hung up fast. She knew I hated that name.

* * *

**BPOV (I know, it was a short pixie time!)**

**

* * *

  
**

I walked to my car and got in and drove to Alice's. I hummed my new song while driving. Someone almost crashed into me but I hit the brakes in time.

I didn't feel good. My right side was hurting. I felt like I had to throw up.

I arrived at Alice's house and her car was not there. Oh well. I'll wait for her. I walked in the house and heard someone in the living room. I peered around the corner and saw Jessica and Edward on the couch. Jessica looked extremely happy.

"Oh Edward. It's beautiful!" She squealed and hugged him and gave him a kiss. Something shiny caught my eye. On her ring finger, there was a ring. An engagement ring. I gasped. It was huge. They heard me and looked at me. I walked into the room.

"Uh, hi Edward. Hi Jessica." I nodded at them.

"Bella!" Edward said. "Looking for Alice?" He asked. He had his hand on her back.

"Yeah. I mean it's not like I'm looking for Esme. I mean, I love your mom but she isn't my best friend and Carlisle is cool but again, he's not my best friend and I'm not looking for you cause your, uh, with Jessica." I babbled. He chuckled and I blushed and looked down. "So what's up?" I asked. Jessica was glaring at me.

"Nothing. Jessica and I are getting married." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Really? That's awesome. Really, really awesome! I'm happy for you guys." I said and put on a fake smile. Jessica perked up.

"Yeah! Wanna help plan the wedding?" Jessica asked me. She had the freaking nerve to ask me to help plan the wedding.

"Oh, I wish I could but I'm busy. I'm filming a new movie." I said and looked disappointed. Jessica frowned. I grabbed my side because I was in pain again.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked me. I fell to the floor. It felt like someone was stabbing me over and over and over.

"Oh my god! Edward, what's wrong with her?" She kneeled beside me. Since when did she care about me? I cried out in pain.

"Call Carlisle and tell him we are coming!" Edward told Jessica and she called Carlisle. Edward lifted me up and hurried outside. He put me in the back of his car and shut the door. Jessica climbed in the passenger side and buckled up. I moaned. It hurt so freaking bad. Edward backed out of the driveway and slammed on the gas and drove to the hospital.

He got out of the car and carried me into the hospital.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked the lady at the desk. She pointed towards his office and Edward jogged to his office.

"Carlisle!" Edward said from outside it. Carlisle opened the door and stared at me.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"I don't know!" Edward told him. Carlisle motioned for someone to bring a bed. Edward placed me on the bed and wheeled me into some room.

"Bella? What hurts?" Carlisle asked me. I pointed to where I felt the pain. Carlisle nodded and wrote something on a clipboard.

"I need to take a blood test. Okay Bella?" He looked at me.

"Okay, just stop the pain!" I winced as a needle poked into my arm. I looked at the needle and it the tube was filling with blood. I felt dizzy so I looked away. Someone took the blood away and came back ten minutes later and told Carlisle something.

"Thank you." He said the person and looked at me. "Bella, we have to take a cat/scan, okay?" He asked and I nodded. They wheeled me into a room where there was a big white thing that looked like a donut. They put me on the bed and told me to hold my breath. I held my breath and I slowly went into the donut thing and back out. They took me back to the room where I originally was and I waited five more minutes until they came to tell me what's wrong.

"Well Bella. You have appendicitis."

* * *

**ughh. appendicitis. i had that last late october/ early november. It did feel like someone was freaking stabbing me. Apparently my had burst and if i didn't go to the hospital when i did, i probably would have died in two days. Thank god i went into the hospital. I was there for a week. HOSPITAL FOOD SUCKS! they stabbed me with a needle i thinkTEN FREAKING TIMES! yeah. it hurt.**

**Yeah.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE OR I WILL BE MAD!!!!! AND I WON'T UPDATE SOON! So, REVIEW! **

**And should I do that fanfic about Bella being a nerd and Edward a playa and so on? Tell me in a review!**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123  
**


	11. Surgery

**Hey people! I am really happy today! 1. I'm feeling better 2. I got a new Hollister sweater 3. I bought gray Converse 4. I HAD A DOUGH BOY! I HAVE BEEN CRAVING ONE ALL WEEK! Woo! * happys dance * if you don't happy dance with me then you don't get a cookie! So, HAPPY DANCE WITH ME! Lol, since I'm so happy, I'll try to make this a long chapter. Keyword: try.**

**ENJOY, **

**p.s. ( the Jessica that Edward is dating is not Jessica Stanley, it's a different Jessica. Just wanted to make that clear, so I OWN Jessica!) (( lol))**

**

* * *

  
**

"Appendi-what?" I asked Carlisle.

"Appendicitis. Your appendix burst or is about to." He saw the confused look on my face and chuckled "Your appendix is something on your large intestine. We have no idea what it's for. We have to take yours out."

"Oh. When is the surgery?" I asked.

"If we get set up right now, you can go into surgery in three hours." Carlisle informed me. I nodded and he excused himself from the room. I grabbed my phone and texted Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Yvonne, Hannah and Jackie to get down here.

Edward and Jessica were the only ones in the room. They were all here in five minutes.

"Sorry it took so long. Traffic." Yvonne said and sat down in a chair beside me. She glanced around the room and locked her eyes on the ring that was on Jessica's finger.

"Uh, Edward could I talk to you?" Yvonne asked sweetly and Edward gulped and nodded weakly. He got up and walked into the hallway. Yvonne motioned for the girls to follow. They left the room and it was only Jessica and I.

**APOV**

Yvonne motioned for us to follow her outside the door and we followed.

"What did we tell you?" She hissed as soon as the door was closed.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at Jessica's left hand." Yvonne growled. We look through the little window on the door and looked at her hand. I gasped.

"You lied!" I spun around to glare at him. He shrugged and looked away. We tapped our feet impatiently.

"Let's not talk about. We are here for Bella." Edward said and walked into the room. We followed and Carlisle walked in.

"Bella? We can take you now."

* * *

**Eh. Not long. Sorry, but the next chapter is where the story REALLY starts. Here is a sneak peek, well it's not a sneak peek just a….clue.**

**SAY 'Bye Bye Jessica!' BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**


	12. You DO like her!

**Heyyy peoplesssss. You know how on my summary it says something about paparazzi ruining their relationship? I just realized that that was the problem! So now, I have to steer this story in a different direction from my plan that I had. Poo, and the plan I had was good. :[ should I change my summary to something different??????? And go with my good plan?**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

**

* * *

**A nurse wheeled me into a room that was cold. They put my IV in and were about to put the stuff that made me sleep in me.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to count down from ten when I say zero you will fall asleep, okay?" He asked me. I nodded groggily.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-" And I was out.

**APOV**

We were sitting in Bella's room because she just went into surgery. We were all glaring at Edward. Jessica had to leave to do something.

"Stupid idiotic brother." I mumbled and Edward stared at me.

"You've changed Edward." Hannah said to Edward.

"No I haven't." He told her

"Um, yeah. You have. You used to tell me everything and you never lied to me."

"Hannah, I don't want to talk about this." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Hannah just scowled and glanced around the room.

"Well we are." Jackie said from beside Bella's bed. We all turned to her. "What do you see in her anyway? She hates Bella and all of us. _Carlisle _wants her gone and that should tell you something."

"No he doesn't." He said.

"Yeah he does. He told us." Yvonne glared at Edward.

"Well, she doesn't hate Bella and you guys!" Edward defended. I threw my hands in the air.

"Are you blind! _We _hate her and so does Bella. She hates us." I stood up. Edward shook his head.

"EDWARD! I KNOW YOU LIKE BELLA! YOU HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE!" I hollered and covered my mouth. Everyone stared at me. Edward looked down and the girls' faces lit up.

"You like Bella!" Yvonne said and got up and jumped on Edward. Hannah was doing a happy dance.

"Yes." He sighed. "But I'm marrying Jessica. Don't tell anyone." He warned us.

"You can't marry Jessica, you like Bella." Hannah put her hands on her hips. Edward just stared at her and she stared back. He scowled and turned away.

"I'm still going to marry her." He told her. We all crossed our arms.

"Why are you so stubborn? Carlisle isn't and Esme isn't." I asked him. **(A/N: Carlisle and Esme are Edward and Alice's biological parents but they still call them by their first names. Just wanted to make that clear!)** He rolled his eyes. I glared at him and stalked to the little couch in the room and sat down. Everyone else sat somewhere and we all glared at Edward.

**2 AGONIZING HOURS LATER… (It does take two hours, trust me)**

Carlisle walked in with a smile on his face.

"The surgery went well and we just brought her to the recovery room." Carlisle informed us.

"When can we see her?" I asked.

"When she is fully awake. Right now she is starting to wake up and she is talking about gorillas." Carlisle chuckled. We thanked him and he left.

* * *

**Ohkay I was stuck on that chapter. The next chapter is the premiere and it's longer. Yeah, REVIEW EVEN IF YOU COMPLETELY HATE IT WITH PASSION!**


	13. Premiere

**I changed the summary. It's a sucky summary but ya'll know this story is good, right? Hopefully this chappie is gunna be good. As always, outfits are my profile and the cars too!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

  
**

The rest of the week and the week after went by fast. Today was the movie premiere and we all were excited. We spent four hours at the mall, trying to find our outfits.

I had already changed and had my hair and makeup done. I was wearing a silver anoushka couture gown, silver Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps and a champagne gold Christian Louboutin clutch. Alice curled my hair and added light makeup.

Alice stepped out of the bathroom in her dress.

"Nice dress." I complemented. She was wearing a Marc Bouwer blue silk chiffon dress. She wore some simple blue high heels and I glanced down at her clutch.

"Um, Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She turned to me while applying blush.

"Why is your clutch in the shape of lips?" Her clutch was in the shape of lips and it was black.

"It looks cute and it goes with my dress." She said simply and finished applying her makeup. She turned towards the bathroom door.

"Hannah, come on out!" She called. Hannah walked out and she smiled.

"That color looks good on you." Alice told her. Hannah was wearing a silk hot pink dress, and hot pink satin peep toe high heels. Alice handed her a silk hot pink clutch.

"Thanks." She said and sat down on the chair and let Alice go to work on her hair and makeup.

"Bella, come here and hold the curling iron." She commanded me and I walked over and held the curling iron while Alice applied the makeup. Rosalie walked into the room and I gasped. She looked like a model in her crimson red silk dress and red satin wedge pumps. The shoes had a rose on them. Then again, she was a model. She smiled and grabbed a red clutch.

"You look awesome Rose." I told her. She thanked me and sat down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it back I in time for you surgery Bella." Rosalie apologized for the fifteenth time.

"I told you, it's okay. So how was your vacation with Emmett?" I asked her. Alice snorted. I turned to Alice with a confused look on my face. "As if we didn't know how it was. She probably was locked up in the room with Emmett the whole time." Alice told me and we all laughed and Rose glared at Alice.

"Are you sure this dress is for me?" Jackie asked from inside the bathroom. Alice sighed.

"Yes, for the last stinking time! It looks good on you!" Alice said with her lips pressed together, concentrating on putting eyeliner on Hannah. Jackie groaned and stepped out of the bathroom. Jackie was wearing a lime green silk dress and Jimmy Choo black heels.

"Alice is right, that dress is perfect for you." Rosalie said.

"Whatever. I liked that baby blue one more." She mumbled and Rosalie laughed.

"You can't take a compliment?" Rose laughed again.

"Sorry Rose. Thank you." She said and grabbed the black clutch out of Alice's hands. Yvonne was sitting on a chair, glaring at the back that held the dress.

"Yvonne, go and get changed. Right. _NOW!_" Alice turned to Yvonne and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't like this dress." She told Alice.

"You know the deal. I agreed to the shoes you wanted to wear and you agreed to any dress that I picked and I picked that one so go get changed!" Alice said and started pushing Yvonne into the bathroom. She went into the bathroom reluctantly and shut the door, mumbling, "Crazy pixie tells me what to. I tell my self what to do." I laughed and Alice scowled. We waited a minute and then heard Yvonne scream. We all jumped out of out chairs and walked to the door. Alice grabbed a bat and held it up. Where did she get that bat?

"Yvonne! Are you okay?" I said and rattled the doorknob.

"No! Have you seen this dress? It's not _me_!" She screeched and we all let out a breath. Alice put the bat down.

"Come out and let us see it!" Rosalie said and backed away from the door. I did too and everyone else did. Yvonne opened the door slowly and poked her head out.

"I'm not going to the premiere." She informed us. Alice groaned and started pulling Yvonne out of the bathroom. She got her out and I let out a whistle.

"Actually, it looks good on you. Even with the black converse." Rosalie said. Yvonne was wearing a pleated bandage 'Ripple' dress that was black and for her shoes were black converse. Yvonne groaned and Alice clapped her hands and gave Yvonne a silk black clutch.

"Makeup!" Alice sang and Yvonne walked and sat in the chair and Alice went to town. She curled Yvonne's hair and put it in a ponytail to the side.

"So, when is everyone else coming?" Jackie asked. The doorbell rang.

"Right now." I said and pulled some of my dress up and walked downstairs. I opened the door and was greeted by Emmett pulling me into a bear hug.

"Emmett…can't…breath!" I choked out.

"EMMETT! PUT HER DOWN! YOU WILL RUIN HER DRESS AND HAIR!" Alice screeched and hit Emmett on the head. He set me down and rubbed his head.

"Gee, thanks for the concern." I said sarcastically to Alice and she giggled. Jasper gave Alice a kiss. Emmett did the same with Rosalie. Everyone kissed someone except for Edward and I. I glanced at him and he looked sad. Heartbroken. I swear to God, if that bitch did something to him I would hurt her. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Bella, the director says he wants us to kiss a couple times at the premiere." Edward told me. I nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" Seth asked as he hugged Jackie from behind. We all nodded and the guys led us outside. Us girls stopped in our tracks.

"Where are we going? To prom? Or a premiere?" Alice asked. The guys bought, yes _bought, _a black hummer limo. The guys chuckled. Edward didn't even smile. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and smiled a very tiny smile (A/N: oooooh, what did bitch Jessica do to him?)

We stepped into the limo and gasped. The interiors floor was lime green and the backs of the seats were blue. The inside of the limo was glowing. Angela Webber and Ben, her boyfriend, were sitting in the limo, smiling at us.

"Wow." I breathed. Emmett laughed and sat down, pulling Rosalie onto his lap. I sat down and Edward sat beside me.

"Jasper! Pump up the music!" Emmett yelled and Jasper turned on some music. 'I gotta feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas started playing.

On the way to the premiere we were dancing in our seats and laughing and having fun. Edward was the only one who wasn't having fun.

"Okay guys. We will be there in five minutes," Alice informed us. " We all exit before Edward and Bella. Edward, Bella, you guys will exit holding hands and smiling." She glanced at Edward and he just stared at nothing and nodded a quick, sharp nod. Alice sighed and continued talking to Jackie. I stared at Edward the rest of the way. We stopped and we heard people talking outside of the limo. Everyone stood up and exited by couples. Every time someone exited there were tons of flashes. Finally it was out turn. Edward grabbed my hand and plastered a smile on his face.

"Come on Bella, smile." He told me. I smiled for him and we exited the limo. Flashes blinded us and we signed autographs. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and we posed for a picture.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I finally asked him.

"Nothing. What would make you say that?" He asked and waved at people.

"Edward, don't lie me. I've known you for all of my life and you have known me since you were two. (A/N: I made Edward 20 and Bella 18. :)) I know when something is wrong. What's up?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Jessica dumped me." He told me. I looked into his eyes and saw pain. "I told her I needed to kiss you a few times because the director told me. She threw the ring at my face and called me 'a lying bastard' and stormed out of the house." I immediately felt bad for him. I was going to beat that bitches ass the next time I see her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and we walked into the theater where everyone was already sitting, waiting for us.

"It's no problem. Let's get to our seats." He lead us to ours seats and we sat down. The movie began and everyone quieted down.

Half way through the movie I noticed Emmett and Rosalie were gone.

"Where is Rose and Em?" I asked Alice. She turned to me.

"Let's just say they went to the limo." She told me and turned back to the screen. I made a face and noticed Hannah and Sterling were gone too.

"Where's Hannah and Sterling?" I asked Alice.

"They just went somewhere five minutes ago." She said while still staring at the screen. Edward heard Alice say that and he left, looking for them.

* * *

**EPOV**

**

* * *

**"Where's Hannah and Sterling?" I heard Bella ask Alice. I looked at where their seats are and they were gone. I listened to Alice's answer.

"They just went somewhere five minutes ago." She replied to Bella. I got up form my seat and went looking for them. I found them behind the desk, making out.

"Hannah!" I snapped and they looked up at me. Hannah stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Yes Edward?" She asked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just sitting out here." She glanced around.

"You're coming back into the movie with me young lady." I told her. She faced me and glared at me.

"You are not my mom!" She snapped.

"That's true but I'm older and you do what I say!"

"I'm seventeen and you are twenty! Wow, you are so much older then me!" She said sarcastically.

"Well you are here to watch the movie, not make out with your boyfriend!" I hissed.

"You don't want me making out with my boyfriend!" She said. I didn't answer her. "Edward, I can make out with my boyfriend if I want to!"

"Not under my watch!"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm staying out here!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am.

"No you are NOT!"

"YES I AM!" She yelled.

"That's it! You are grounded!" I yelled back. She gasped and stomped on my foot and stormed back to the movie, dragging Sterling with her. Pain spread throughout my foot. I grabbed my foot and hopped up and down. Dammit! She had heels on!

* * *

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**I watched as Hannah stormed back into the theater and took her seat. I watched the door and Edward came back in five minutes later, limping. He sat down.

"What happened?" I whispered to him.

"They were making out behind the desk." He replied.

"And?" I prompted.

"And Hannah stomped on my foot." He whispered. I covered my mouth to stop my giggle but it didn't work. He faced me and scowled.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Are you okay?" He nodded and I turned back to the movie. Rosalie and Emmett came back five minutes later and Rose's hair was messed up some. I giggled with Alice and finished watching the movie.

When it was over everyone was clapping. We left and let the paparazzi take more pictures and got in the limo.

"Um, where is the spot where you and Em, um-"Alice started and Rose pointed the spot. We all sat away from the spot and squished together and laughed. Edward actually smiled a couple of times. We listened to music and arrived at my house.

"Let's party at Bella's!" Emmett said and looked at me. I nodded and he ran out of the limo and into my house. Everyone followed him and left Edward and me alone. We slowly walked to the door. When we got to the steps I turned to Edward.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about Jessica." I told him.

"It's oka-" I pulled him towards me and smashed my lips against his. I felt fireworks and it felt like we were the only two on the planet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me against him, making sure there was no room between us. Our lips moved in synchronization and we finally pulled away, hearing Emmett whistling. I heard people cheering. I faced Edward again.

"Oh my god." We both breathed.

* * *

**Haha, am I the best author or what? Jk,jk, lol. YAY! EDWARD AND BELLA! But I hate Jessica for being a bitch to eddie. Lol. I want to reach 80 reviews so press that green button and REVIEW! It would make me VERY VERY happy! I want to reach 80 reviews. If I don't then I'll wait. :]]**

**Did you guys like it??????? Remember, REVIEW!**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	14. Fianally They Realize

**Ugh! Fanfiction was not working! Well, the login wasn't so I couldn't update ANYTHING! **_**ANYTHING! **_**Which really made me mad :[ So here is the next chapter and I want to get to 100 reviews! Right now I have 81, but people might update after I type this. REVIEW if you read! Or I'll be a sad author. :[**

**I went shopping today and got the CUTEST pair of shorts!**

**My new icon is me! Haha, just wanted to say that. Do you like my new icon? Haha. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Oh and the outfit is NOT on my profile! Like i said fanfiction is not working right. i can't edit my profile. so just go to my polyvore account and find it.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Previously:**_

"_Edward, I'm really sorry about Jessica." I told him._

"_It's oka-" I pulled him towards me and smashed my lips against his. I felt fireworks and it felt like we were the only two on the planet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me against him, making sure there was no room between us. Our lips moved in synchronization and we finally pulled away, hearing Emmett whistling. I heard people cheering. I faced Edward again._

"_Oh my god." We both breathed._

I stared at him and he just stared at me. There was a crack of thunder and then it started pouring. The rain snapped us out of our haze and we jogged inside. Alice screamed.

"YOUR DRESS!" She shrieked. I was soaking wet.

"I'm going to, um, change." I said and walked upstairs slowly, smiling. I walked into my room and shut the door. I put my back to the door and slid down, smiling like an idiot. I have a crush on Edward Cullen, one of my best friends.

I stood up and walked into my closet and grabbed anything and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was soaking wet but it looked wavy. My mascara was running down my face. I looked like a clown, sort of. I laughed at my reflection and slipped my dress off me. I took my shoes of next and then put a shirt on that says 'I love Paris'. I put on some dark skinny jeans and purple Converse. Then I put on a black velvet choker. I looked at myself in the mirror again and fixed up my makeup. I blow dried my hair and let it stay wavy. I heard 'Right Round' playing downstairs and laughed. Emmett wasn't joking when he wanted to have a party at my house. I walked out of my bathroom and out of my room. I descended down the stairs and saw Emmett trying to break dance against…Alice.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

To Bella

_Your father and I won't be home for three weeks. I'm working on some designs and Charlie was called to film a movie in Japan so we are in Japan. _

_Charles will help with the house of course and you can see if the girls would like to stay with you._

_Be safe and we love you._

_Lots of love,_

_Renee_

My face lit up and I ran into the living room.

"My parents are gone for three weeks!" I yelled. "My mom said that the girls can stay at my house the whole time!" I squealed. Emmett pouted and jutted his lip out.

"Aw, I wanted to do makeovers." He sniffed. I laughed at him.

"Um, Emmett? I wouldn't say that in front of the pixie." I warned him. He immediately realized what he had done and glanced at Alice.

"Emmett, I'm going to give you a makeover!" Alice squealed and dragged him upstairs. There was a look of pure horror on his face.

"I called everyone and now the party is going to officially start." Hannah said. I sighed and nodded. I glanced at Edward and he was smiling.

"Edward, stop smiling like and idiot and talk to Bella." Jackie laughed. I blushed and looked down.

"So…" He started.

"Yup." I popped my lip at the 'p'.

"Did you, uh…"

"Feel anything?" I said. He nodded. I bit my lip and nodded. "You?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. I never noticed how hot he looked when he did that. Damn. The doorbell rang and I jogged to it. I opened the door to see tons of people.

"Bella!" Someone said in a girlish man voice.

"Mike!" I said back. He gave me an air kiss on the cheek. Mike Newton was one of my designers for my clothes, besides my mom. I gave him an air kiss on the cheek back and he held my forearms.

"Nice outfit, but the purple converse. Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head and I laughed.

"I need a new outfit for the premiere of 'Falling' next month. Could you design it?" I asked him.

"You don't have to ask me twice! What are you looking for?" He asked me.

"Something…_me_." I replied.

"I already have the plan. Do you have a piece of paper?" He asked me.

"Go upstairs into my room and ask Alice for her sketch bored." I told him. He nodded, gave me another air kiss and walked up the stairs.

"Should I be worried about him and you?" Edward asked from behind me. I busted out laughing and Edward just stared at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Edward, Mike is gay." I told him. He looked embarrassed.

"Oh." He mumbled. I laughed and then sobered.

"So, what's going on with us?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know how to answer that." He sighed. I sighed too.

"Man, I am so confused." I ran my hand through my bangs.

"How about we go on a date?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I'd like that." He smiled at me.

"Finally!" I heard Jackie, Yvonne and Hannah murmur. One of my favorite songs started playing.

"I _love _this song!" I squealed and ran to the dance floor.

_Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa  
(Fire burning, fire burning)  
What a gwaan!  
Kingston, let's go, hey!  
RedOne, hey, hey_

_Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door_

_My pocket started tickling  
The way she drop it low, that thang  
Got me wan' spend my money on her, her_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She wan' bring the roof to ground  
On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
(Fire burning, fire burning)_

_That body is a masterpiece  
The order is one in every hundred years  
But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home_

_[Incomprehensible]  
Little mama game is about to change  
She'll be on covers over the world_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She wan' bring the roof to ground  
On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_She got that fire in the dance  
That'll make them fellas run around, hey!  
No exit from the dance floor  
So them boys wan' more, hey!_

_She got that fire in the dance  
That'll make them fellas run around  
(Madem, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!)  
No exit from the dance floor  
So them boys wan' more  
(What a gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!)_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She wan' bring the roof to ground  
On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_Somebody call 911!_

I turned around and smiled at Edward.

"You're a good dancer." He complemented.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Excuse me." Alice said into the microphone by the dj's booth. Yes, I have one in my house. No one listened to her.

"HEY!" She yelled and turned off the music. Everyone looked at her. "Thank you. Now, I have a special surprise for all of you!" She squealed. "Jasper, bring him out!" Jasper walked into the room, dragging Emmett with him. Everyone busted out laughing. Emmett was wearing a dress and he had makeup all over his face. Everyone whipped their phones out and took pictures. That was going to be in a magazine within the next few days.

I took a couple pictures and then Emmett darted out of the room.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of the party!" Alice said and put the music back on.

"That was…odd." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, but hey, that's Alice for you." I shrugged and he nodded.

"So, are you girls going to stay here?" I asked them. They nodded eagerly and had a look that said they wanted to talk to me.

"Sweet." I squealed.

"Bella, would you like to dance?" Edward asked me. I glanced at the girls and they nodded. I turned to Edward and nodded. He lead me to they dance floor where I one of the best nights of my life

* * *

**so how did ya like it? Please review and remember I want to get to 100 reviews! I only have 81!**

**Check out my other stories too!**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	15. The Date Part 1

**OMG! I am sooo sorry that I have not updated in a couple days. I went to camp on short notice with a friend. I have been swimming all day for three days straight and now my face is burned. Ow. But on the bright side, the rest of me tanned! :] WOO!**

**Haha, yeah. REVIEW IF U READ!**

**READ IMPORTANT: ohkay, so ff is not letting me edit my profile so I can put the links on for my stuff, so I made another account so you guys could see the stuff. Here is the link: www(dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/2054477/Emmett_is_a_huggable_bear-1234**

**That username is Emmett is a huggable bear-1234 haha, I just added a four. **

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING:**

**I'm having another contest since my other one, only one person is doing it. So to the person who was working on it, I am very sorry. But since you actually did it, I will make a picture on Polyvore for one of your stories, so if you did do my contest, PLEASE get in contact me. (Melanie S. I think I was) Okay, the contest is making a picture for this story, I made an example on polyvore. **

**RULES:**

** does not have to be made on polyvore, it can be made on a diff site if you know of one.**

**2. It has to be for the story 'Famous Lies Of Love'**

**3. You need to include a picture of Bella, Edward and a blond with blue eyes. (Jessica)**

**3. You need the title and a question. EXAMPLE QUESTION:**_** "What happens when you realize that you might love your best friend?"**_

**4. BE CREATIVE AND HAVE FUN!**

**Then pm me and send me the link but remember to replace the period (.) and write dot (dot). Whoever the winner is, I will put the picture on my prof (if polyvore let's me) and I'll mention one or all of your stories in EACH of mine, that includes the ones I write in the future. I REALLY WANT PEOPLE TO TRY, I love seeing people's creativity. So please try it.**

**p.s **

**Remember when I asked you guys if I should do the thing as Edward as a playa and Bella a nerd? Well, I started it and posted it, it's called "He Is Such A Player". Well after you are done reading this, why don't you go check it out? I want some more reviews and I think I only got 4, so tell me what you think and If I should continue it. Thanks if you do! (:**

**p.p.s **

**I AM SUPER SORRY FOR THIS LOOONG AUTHORS NOTE. ONTO THE STORY! :) **

**

* * *

  
**

"Hold still!" Alice snapped at me. She was doing my hair for my date with Edward, but I just wanted to put it in a ponytail. We argued for a while until I finally gave it. Alice curled my hair and just put some eyeliner on me.

"You done?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She squealed. I stood up and looked in my full-length mirror. I gasped at my reflection; I looked really good. I was wearing crochet trim stripe tank, dark wash straight jeans, flats, a turquoise pendant and zebra print shell earrings.

"Alice, you are amazing." I complemented.

"Why, thank-you." Alice curtsied and I laughed at her. The doorbell rang downstairs and my heart skipped a beat. Hannah, Jackie, Rosalie and Yvonne squealed. I waved bye and walked down stairs.

I opened the door and my breath got caught in my throat. Edward was not standing in front of me, a Greek god was.

His hair looked even messier which made him look even hotter. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that clung to him, showing of his very, very nice muscles. He was holding roses.

"I know the roses are corny, but here you go." He said and handed them to me. I laughed and walked into the kitchen and put them in a purple vase. I turned around and saw him in the doorway.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking we could grab something to eat and head over to the new club in town." He suggested. I nodded and we left the house.

* * *

**APOV**

**

* * *

**

"Are they gone?" Hannah whispered from behind me. I was peering around the corner on top of the stairs, watching them.

"Nope, they just went into the kitchen. He brought her Roses!" I squealed. I leaned around the corner some more and then they came out of the kitchen and left. "They're gone!" I said.

"Yes!" Yvonne yelled. We all gave each other high fives.

"Looks like we didn't need a plan, I should of known with the way Jessica is." Hannah shrugged.

"Shall we celebrate?" Rosalie asked. We all nodded and started the music.

* * *

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**After we were done eating we headed to the club.

The outside was bright; I couldn't imagine how bright the inside must be.

"Wow." I breathed as I stepped out of the car.

"Yeah." Edward said from beside. I turned to him and smiled.

"Shall we go in?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, we shall." I giggled and linked my arm with his and we walked in. There were flashing lights everywhere. _Everywhere_.

I heard a camera take a picture and I glanced to my left.

"Paparazzi are here." I whispered to Edward and he nodded. "Let's dance!" I said and dragged him to the dance floor. He laughed and came willingly.

* * *

**LPOV **

**

* * *

**I was making out with Ryan when my cell phone rang.

"What?" I snapped.

"I need your help for some revenge." The other person said.

"Who is this?" I asked them.

"Jessica."

"Oh, okay. Revenge on who?"

"Bella Swan."

* * *

**I am SO sorry that was short but I felt I needed to give you guys something. I am so excited rite now becuz I am finally getting what I have wanted for a while. Uggs! Woo! Lol**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING:**

**Who ever guesses who the LPOV person was first and get's it right the next chapter will be dedicated to you! So guess people!**

**And remember to go to my other account to the example of the picture and Bella's outfit!**

**Ciao babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	16. The Date Part 2

**OH. MY. GOD! 132 reviews!? Before the last chapter I had 98! I didn't expect to get 34 reviews! Thank you SO much! My face lit up when I kept getting so many reviews! You know what would be like totally awesome? Getting tons of reviews again! Haha**

**You were all right. LPOV was Lauren. I want to make something clear**

**The Jessica that called Lauren was NOT Jessica Standley. J.S comes in later. The thing is J.S is L.M's cousin and L.M's introduced Jessica and J.S and now all three of them are best friends.**

**I hoped I cleared up any confusion! If not, PM me!**

**My new favorite songs are Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas and Evacuate The Dancefloor by Cascada! Check them out!**

**This chapter is dedicated to twilightgirl1395 for being the first to guess who LPOV was!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was having an awesome time with Edward.

"Want a drink?" Edward asked me once we sat down.

"Yeah, just a water though." I said. I didn't need to get drunk again and end up embarrassing myself…again. Edward nodded and went to the bar.

He returned with a bottle of water and a coke for him.

"Coke?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" He asked me.

"It's not pepsi."

"Your right, it's not. It's better." He smirked. I scoffed and rolled my eyed. I took a sip of my water and let the cool liquid go down my dry throat. 'I wanna' by the All-American Rejects started playing.

"I love this song!" We both said at the same time and laughed.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you_

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
Cuz it's never gonna be the truth  
Too far for you_

_But can you hear me say?  
Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

_Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you  
But can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

_Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave the world away for you to_

_Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

_All I wanna do is touch you  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but I all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me  
[x2]_

"I love dancing." I breathed. Edward nodded in agreement.

"How is everyone tonight?" A guy with slick black hair said into the microphone at the front of the club.

He was answered by cheers.

"Well, my name is Eric and I'm tonight's rockin' DJ! Also, it's karaoke night. So if anyone wants to sing, come on up!" He told us.

"Bella, go sing." Edward nudged me.

"No." I replied.

"Go on."

"No."

"Alright, you made me do this." He smirked ay me and yelled, "Bella Swan is right here! Have her sing!" He smiled at me and I glared at him.

Everyone was chanting my name so I walked up to Eric and took the mic. I told Eric the song and he started it.

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I'll let it move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical and out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)  
_

I walked off the little stage they had and walked through the audience, dancing._  
_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate  
Feel the clubbers heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the clubbers heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

_(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dance floor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

"Bella you were awesome." Edward said to me once I walked up to him. I blushed. "I love your blush." He smiled at me, making me turn tomato red.

My butt vibrated and then 'Good girls go bad' by Cobra Starship stared playing. I reached into my back pocket and took it out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. Soon."

"What's wrong? Do you want me to come home?" I glanced at Edward and he looked worried.

"No! Stay with Edward! Have fun, but I have great news to tell you when you get back!"

"Okay, can't wait to hear what your news is. Bye." I hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked.

"I really don't know." I told him.

"Bella!" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and my face dropped.

"Jacob." I said flatly. Jacob Black was my boyfriend until I caught him in bed with my ex-best friend, Irina.

There was a girl on his arm. She was clearly a beautiful girl.

"Who's this?" I smiled at the girl.

"Oh, hi! I'm Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister. It's nice to finally meet you!" She smiled sweetly at me. It was sincere and not fake.

"It's nice to me you too! So, are you a couple?" I asked. Leah nodded.

"Leah, why don't you go get us some drinks?" Jacob suggested while staring at me. She nodded and Edward said he would go get our drinks.

"Bella, I want you." Jacob said and smashed his lips to mine. I pushed him but it didn't work. He pulled away and handed me a ring in the shape of a wolf head and smashed his lips to mine again.

I tried pushing him again, but it didn't work. I decided to use the other idea that was on my mind.

I kicked him where the sun does not shine, if you catch my drift.

He fell to the floor in pain.

"You...bitch!" He glared at me. What an ass.

Leah stormed up.

"We are over Jake!" She shrieked, smiled a small smile at me and left. Edward walked up with our drinks.

"Let's go Edward." I whispered. He glanced at Jacob and gave me a confused look. I shook my head and walked out of the club.

A tear escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped it away and Edward put hand on back me. I looked up and held back a gasp.

He eyes were so pretty. I was lost in the pools of green.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to his car and got in.

He stepped in his car and started it. I turned the radio on and one of my songs started playing. I sang along with myself, laughing in the process.

"So, do they change your voice in the recording studio? It doesn't sound like they do." He said, trying to make light conversation.

"They don't. When I first started they wanted to but I refused to. I can't stand it when they do that. I had a little fit and they said they would like to have me record a song, to see what my voice sounds like without the editing and they loved it so they don't do anything to my voice. I always sing live. I mean, it wouldn't sound that different. The reason I wanted to be a singer is to _sing. _Not record a song, have them edited, and I have to pretend to sing at a concert. What's the point of being a singer if you don't sing? The money? The fame? Not me. I donate lots of my money to charities and I love my fans and I want to be honest with them." I explained and took a breath.

"Your right, if you're a singer, you should sing."

"And the thing that really ticks me of is, some singers _can't_ sing. I mean, anyone can sing but some singers stink. There are a lot of people who can actually sing and they don't get a chance! That's the thing I love about American Idol. All the singers can sing." I said. He nodded and I looked out the window and we were at my house.

"I had a great time minus the little visit." I said.

"So did I."

"I'll call you later." I said to him and kissed his cheek and stepped out of the car. I jogged to my door and turned and waved at him before I stepped inside.

I was attacked with questions.

"How was the date?"

"Was it fun?"

"What did you do?"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you kiss?"

"What did you talk about?"

"Okay, I will try to answer all of your questions at one. The date was awesome, it was fun, we went to the new club in town, we danced, I kissed him on the cheek and we talked about anything and everything. That about clears it up?" I asked. They nodded and looked excited. I noticed Alice was not with them.

"Where's Alice?" I asked and walked into the kitchen with them following me.

"Oh, um, Alice went to bed cause she was…tired." Hannah said and looked happy. They all looked like they had something to tell me but couldn't. I turned around to face them.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella, what ever are you talking about?" Jackie asked and tried to look innocent. Yvonne also tried to look innocent and failed miserably.

"No, you know something I don't. Spill." I crossed my arms.

"There's nothing to spill." Rose shrugged.

"Yeah, sure there isn't. I'll let it slide this time. Want to watch a movie?" I asked and they nodded and looked relieved that I let it go. They defiantly know something I don't know.

We walked into the living room and picked out _17 Again_ starring Zac Efron.

I put in the DVD player and sat on the couch and got comfy.

The movie started and we enjoyed the rest of the night until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, there it is! I know it sucked. What does Alice want to tell Bella and what are the girls hiding? GUESS IN A REVIEW!**

**And when Bella said the stuff about a singing career to Edward, that was me. I believe everything I wrote right there. Do you guys agree with me?**

**AUTHORS IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I will only update every weekend. School started and it's only the 3****rd**** day and we have tons of homework! WHAT A RIP OFF! And the suckish thing is we can't get our laptops yet! Only because we don't have the cases. The laptops are in but a rule in my state is the laptops have to have a case. Grrr, it's stupid. **

**So anywhoozer I won't update that often anymore.**

**So yeah.**

**REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**I wanna- the All American Rejects**

**Evacuate the dance floor- Cascada (LOOK UP THAT SONG! It rocks my SOX off!)**

**I'm excited cause there is a dance tomorrow at my school! WOO! PARTAY!**

**Haha, again, REVIEW**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	17. Alice's News and Photoshoot

**Hi people! I'm going to try to make this chapter long, ohkay? I;m sorry if it sux.**

**This chapter is dedicated to bobbypingirl101 for getting what the girls and Alice were hiding, right! I didn't think ANYONE would get it!**

**I am going to write and I am going to ENJOY IT! I am NOT going to give them the pleasure of me not writing so I have to words for my reader: FORGET THEM and I also have two words for the flamers: FLAME AWAY!!!!**

**I don't care what they say anymoreee, a lot of people told me I am a good author and I should keep writing so I will, for you guys :] AND even better news, I am not going to write that book I came up with a while ago, I am writing a NEW one and I will try to get it published! WOO! I would FREAK if I had one of my books published! **

**AND what is up with people reporting me?? Saying I don't like flamers? Wooww, I'm the spawn of Satan! SERIOUSLY! WTF is up wit dat?? WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD AND I DOING TO PISS YOU GUYS OFF??!**

**Oh my god! I saw 'The Vampie Diaries' TV series, based on the book, a couple nights ago and i absolutely LOVED it! Stefan. Is. HOT! Damon...not so much. Who else loved it and watched it! I can't wait for the next episode!  
**

**Anywhoozer, on with the chapter, I guess. :[**

BPOV

I woke up and glanced around the living room. The girls were not there.

"Hannah? Jackie? Yvonne? Rose?" I hollered. No answer. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

I searched through the cupboards until I found my favorite cereal, Apple Jacks. I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk and found a clean bowl.

I ate my breakfast thinking about anything and everything.

I heard the door open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Alice asked and peered around the corner, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" I asked her.

"Oh, shopping." She shrugged and sat at the island. I put my bowl in the sink and turned around to face her.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, just something small." She said casually.

"It's something big. You think everything is small, even when _you_ are small!" I laughed and she stuck her tongue at me.

"Okay, to you it's something big." She sighed.

"Spill!" I said and turned around.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but," she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I screamed and attacked her.

"You are!" I squealed. She nodded. I started jumping up and down and then stopped.

"Wow, I feel like you when I'm jumping up and down." I teased her. "When did you find out?" I asked.

"Last night." She shrugged. Yay! Alice is pregnant! Oh crap. Mood swings. Mood swings plus pixies does not go together. I groaned. "What?" She asked me.

"Mood swings." I mumbled and Alice look confused and they busted out laughing.

"So how was your date?" She asked me after she stopped laughing.

"Great until Jacob showed up." I told her and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.

"What?!"

"Yeah. And he said he wanted me back and then he kissed me. _Twice!" _ I shrieked and handed her a water bottle and took a sip of mine.

"Again, WHAT?!"

"And he had Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister, with him and she dumped him because she saw it." I rolled my eyes and so did Alice.

"How did Jazz take it?" I asked her.

"He fainted and I had to call Emmett to pick him up and put him on our couch because I couldn't life him up." She giggled and I laughed.

"Let me guess Emmett's reaction," I cleared my throat and try to make my voice sound like a guy. "'Aw, little Alice and little Jazz slept together. Jasper, I can't believe!'" "Actually, you are pretty close." She shrugged.

"Wait, so that's what the girls were hiding?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"So, what are you wearing to the photo shoot?" She asked.

"That's today?" I choked.

"Yeah. Wow, Bella. You have been off for a while. Are you sick? Do you have cancer? Are you pregnant?" She gasped. "Let me see your stomach." she said and came over to me and lifted my shirt up and looked at my stomach. I smacked her hand away and glared at her.

"_No_. I am not pregnant. I have not slept with anyone like that." I glared at her again and she smirked at me. "I don't know why I have been off. So, should I just wear sweats to the shoot?"

"No. I had a feeling you forgot so I already picked something out. It's on your bed." She informed me. I nodded and headed upstairs.

I looked at the outfit she gave and thought it was fine. I changed into dark jeans, tan tall boot uggs and a shirt that had no straps. At the top of the bust it was a black stripe with gold beads on it.

I walked down stairs, glancing at the picture of Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and me when we were little. Jackie, Hannah and Yvonne were in it too. They were just really small. I smiled at the picture and saw Alice raiding my fridge.

"Do you have a soy milk?" She asked me, while still in my fridge. I winkled my nose.

"Um, ew. No, we don't. Since when do you like soy milk?"

"Hello? Cravings. Ah-ha!" She said and grabbed something and turned around and she was holding a can of tuna.

"Ew! Tuna and soymilk! That's disgusting!"

"Not to me right now."

"Well, I'm off to the shoot. Enjoy your…tuna." I made and face, grabbed my cell and left.

^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^ ^,..,^

I arrived at the place where the photo shoot would be held and walked in.

"Bella, go get changed in your first outfit that they have ready for you." My manager instructed me. I headed to the dressing room and someone handed me clothes to change into. I put on an Abercrombie & Fitch tank top, Hollister ripped skinny jeans, and gold leather gladiator sandals.

I walked onto the set and it looked like a beach.

"Okay, Bella. All you have to do is look like you are having fun, okay?" My photographer, Isabelle, asked. She has a thick French accent and I nodded my head.

Edward walked onto set, which put a smile on my face. Alice was grinning.

I rolled my eyes and posed a couple times, while the photographer's camera clicked.

There were only two outfits for the photo shoot so I went into the changing room and changed into my second outfit. The outfit had red Converse, white cut off denim shorts, a white tee shirt and a single-breasted waistcoat.

I jogged back to the set.

"Okay, Bella, stand in front of Edward and Edward put your arms around her waist." Isabelle instructed and we did what she said. She took a few pictures and said we could go.

"So, your birthday is in two days…" Edward trailed off.

"Nope. No presents. I mean it Edward. Don't make me call you Eddie." I threatened. He scowled and didn't answer, which meant he was getting me something. I groaned and walked back and changed into my normal clothes.

"Bella! Let's go shopping!" Alice almost knocked me over.

"Why?" I asked.

"Baby clothes."

"But you just found out! You don't even know the gender yet!"

"And your point is…?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and got in my car.

"Not today Alice." I said through my window and she pouted and stomped off. I laughed and backed out of the parking lot.

I backed up and someone hit the end off my car. I groaned and stepped out of my car and glanced at the back. The other person stepped out and faced me.

"Phil?" I asked.

**Yeah, I am stopping it there. OMFG **** and ******** and ****** because ***! UGHHH! I AM SOO PEEVED! Ever since that first person reviewed my newest story, I am getting A LOT of stinkish reviews saying that its good that I'm not writing and I suck and people are REPORTING ME FOR SOMETHING **_**EVERYONE**_** DOES! HOW **_**STUPID**_** IS THAT? COULD THE PEOPLE WHO ARE LEAVING ME STINKISH REVIEWS MATURE UP? NEWSFLASH!: I'M THIRTEEN FREAKING YEARS OLD! BUT, LOVE ME OR HATE ME, I COULDN'T CARE LESS!**

**To all the people who actually like my stories and me thank you. I should tell you that more often. And I think I will.**

**So, THANK YOU! :]**

**LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!**

**Yvonne (Emmett is a huggable bear-123)**


	18. A Christmas Surprise

**Hi guys! Well, I finally thought of something! Who's happy? I am! Haha. **

**I was very sad last week cause my bf of 2 months broke up with me ):**

**But now I'm fine! (: **

**Who's excited for CHRISTMAS! ME! Ha.**

**Alright, enjoy.(:**

BPOV

It' been a couple months and I had my birthday. I wasn't very happy when Edward and Alice broke into my house, dressed as robbers and _kidnapped _me! They gagged me and covered my eyes and put me in a car and brought me to their house. When they let me go, I jumped on Edward (thinking he was a kidnapper) and kept smacking him and then the lights were turned on and everyone yelled surprise and saw me beating up Edward. I realized it was him and got off him and laughed and changed and then partied. I got tons of gifts, which I didn't enjoy much. Edward got me a diamond necklace. It was a heart with a pink gem in the middle and diamonds surrounding it. I didn't even want to know the price.

Jasper proposed to Alice and they're getting married on February 14th. How sweet is that? Now we're all just waiting for Emmett to propose.

Edward and I have been dating for a couple months and he told me that he loved me. I told him that I loved him too.

Alice wanted to have a Christmas party, so we're at the mall right now, looking for decorations and she has to do some last minute shopping.

"Do you think Jazzy with like this?" She asked me as she pointed to a watch.

"Alice, you know him more than me. What do you think?" I responded. She stuck her tounge at me and told a clerk that she wanted it. I glanced around and saw Abercrombie & Fitch. "Hey, Al, I'll be in Abercrombie & Fitch when you're done." I told her and went in the store. As soon as I walked in there was a picture of Edward, shirtless. He did some modeling for stores on his free time. I giggled as I saw some teenage girls swooning over him. I went into the guys area and saw a sweater that would be perfect for Edward. I grabbed his size and went to pay.

"Hi, did you find what – oh my god, you're Bella Swan!" A girl that was behind the counter said. I smiled at her.

"Last time I checked. And yes, I did find what I was looking for." She giggled and rang it in.

"That'll be eighty dollars please." She said and I handed her a hundred dollar bill. She gave me my change asked for an autograph. I signed a piece of paper and left.

"What did you get?" Alice asked me when I met her in the other store.

"A sweater for Edward." I said.

"Well, we have everything, shall we go?" She asked and held her arm out.

"Yes we shall." I giggled and hooked my arm with hers and we walked/skipped out.

--The Party—

"Wow, everything looks awesome!" Rosalie said. Alice thanked her and then people started arriving. Emmett turned on the music.

People were talking, laughing and playing games. Rosalie and Emmett told us that they had a surprise and everyone.

I had to preform a song and I chose "Last Christmas" the Ashley Tisdale version. I was going to sing it in a few minutes.

"Bella, here's your microphone." Alice handed it to me. I walked onto the little stage we had set up. Emmett started the music.

_ Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

I'll give it to someone special

Everyone aplauded. Rose and Emmett tried to be sneaky and went upstairs. I hope they're not going in my room. Ew.

"You did great love." Edward told me, using my pet name. I blushed and he kissed me.

"Oh get a room." Jasper said. Alice smacked his head.

The room went dark.

"Ladies and gentleman, you're in for a special treat." Emmett's booming voice filled the room. The lights went back on and Emmett and Rose were dressed up as gangsters. Music started.

(Emmett= **bold **Rosalie= _Italics _Both= _**Bold Italics**_)

**R HIZZLE AND E MIZZLE**

_  
__I'm like 6 foot 4, blond hair to the floor__  
__you shorties never thought I dreamed about rapping hardcore_

_no I ain't got a gun__  
__no I never really been in a club__  
__still live with my parents__  
__but I'm still a thug_

_i'm so gangsta you can find me baking cookies at night__  
__you out clubbing, but I just caramel delight_ **(mmmm gooood.)**  
_R Hale and E McCarty rappin on the same track__  
__it's a thug story tell me can you handle that_

_**I had a dream last night**_ _I had high-top NIkes_  
_**I had diamonds in my mouth,**_ _and __**diamonds on my mic**_  
b_y the time I woke up I was singing _**"I'M ON A BOOOOAAT"**

_cuz I'm a model turned rapper_  
**shorty I'm a make ya**  
_straight to the top, yo_  
**shorty I'ma take ya**

_you can call me R Hizzy now I'm a rap star_  
**it's a thug story now tell them who you are**

**model turned gangsta**  
_you don't wanna fight me_  
**straight to the top**  
_in my extra small white tee_

**R Hale and E McCarty all up on the same track****  
****it's a thug story tell me now can you get with that**

_what! what! I knit sweaters yo!__  
__what! what! don't test me_ [bleep]

_hey hold on, hold on I didn't even say anything_  
**WHAT?**  
_I said "yo"_  
**YUP**  
_you guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything__  
__I didn't even swear_  
**S-S-SHE DIDN'T EVEN SWEAR**  
_hello?_

_Ugh!_

Rosalie and Emmett bowed and people clapped and laughed. They walked over to us.

"What was that?" I asked while giggling.

"Well, me and Rose were bored and we wrote that. Did you like?" Em asked.

"I loved it! How about I ask the recording studio if we can put it on my next CD?" I asked them. They're faces lit up.

"Could you do that Bella?" Rose asked. I nodded and she squealed and hugged me. I laughed an they went to change.

"Bella, could I talk to you outside?" Edward asked. I nodded and we went outside.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Us." He said as he looked at me. I gulped.

"W-what about us?"

"You love me, right?" He asked. I nodded. "And I love you."

"Well I'd hope so." I nervously laughed. He sighed and looked at me. He kneeled down. I gasped.

"What? Can't a guy tie his shoe?" He smiled his crooked smile. I grimaced and lightly smacked his head.

"But seriousy, Bella, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Bella?" Edward asked as he pulled a velvet box out of his coat. I gasped and just stared at him. I glanced at the window and everyone was staring at me, smiling. "Bella?" He asked. Everyone at the window groaned.

"SAY YES!" They all yelled. I looked at Edward and nodded my head. He smile and slid a gorgeous ring on my finger. I realized I was crying. He stood up and kissed me.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too Edward." I smiled and we went inside, enjoying our night.

LPOV

"He propsed." I told Jessica. We were in the bushes, looking at Edward and Bella. Jessica pouted. "Suck it up. He'll be yours soon anyways." I smirked evily. They had no idea what was coming at them.

**Aww, how'd you like it? I'm a sucker for a good romance. It was cute, funny and sweet, don't you think? Lol. And for anyone who didn't know, the song Rose and Em sang was Thug Story by Taylor Swift. I just edited it a little. **

**Review please.**

**Yvonne.**


	19. Emmett! You idiot!

BPOV  
"Ok, everyone has already heard the buzz going on between you and Edward already. So, we want you and him to sing a song together." The record label told me while we were having a meeting.  
"That sounds fine with me. Fine with you?" Edward asked me.  
"Sure! That'd be great!" I smiled at Edward.  
"Good, cause you wouldn't have a choice." Tim said and we all laughed with him.  
"I've already got part of the song." Edward said.  
I stopped twisting in the chair and looked at him.  
"Boy you're fast." I said. Edward laughed and i giggled.  
"And not just in song writing." He winked at me and I blushed.  
"Well, uh, let's hear it!" I said. Edward stood up and started to sing.

(Edward: Bold Bella: Italics Both: Bold Italics

**'I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**

**I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control"**

He stopped singing.  
"And that's all I got." He said and sat down. We all sat there thinking of lyrics.  
"I got it!" I exclaimed.

**"She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild"**

"That's all I got." I blushed and sat down. Everyone laughed.

"**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go**" Edward sang and smiled. I stood up and walked over to him and pointed my finger at him.

"_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_" I sang back. Edward growled a sexy growl and I laughed.

"**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild**" Edward added what I added in the beginning.

"_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad**_" We sang together. We smiled at each other.

-in the recording room-

"_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist_" I had one of my hands holding my head phones up. Edward was standing beside me doing the same thing. He winked at me while we were singing.

"_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go bad**_" Both of us sang in harmony.

"**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**" I smiled at him as he sang.

"_And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_" I started bobbing my head.

"**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**" He sang.

"_And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_" I sang back.

"_**I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah**_" We sang. I sang the 'yeah' part really high. (A/N: like leighton meester did, just it's Bella.)

"**Good girls go bad**" he sang

"_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist _" I sung and smiled.

"_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go**_" We finished the song. We stared into each others eyes until we heard clapping.  
"Great job guys!" Tim said into the microphone.  
"Thanks!" We both said.  
"Bella, you guys are going to sing that song at your next concert." Sarah said.  
"That's tomorrow." I told them.  
"That's perfect!"  
Edwards phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" he paused "Spit it out Emmett...you did WHAT?! For one hundred dollars! EMMETT MCCARTY AS SOON AS I GET HOME YOU ARE IN FOR IT!" he said angrily and hung up.  
"Is there any chance we can leave?" edward asked them.  
"Yeah, that's all we needed you for." Edward nodded a thank you and dragged me outta there.  
"What did Emmett do this time?" I asked.  
"He painted my car pink for one hundred dollars." he growled. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Edward loved his silver Volvo. It was hard to get him to take my car to the meeting. He was so proud of that car.  
I got into the drivers side and put my seat belt on. Edward got into the passengers side and did the same. I hit the gas and drove the Edwards house.  
I pulled into the driveway but Edward was already out of the car and heading for the garage.  
I parked the car and stepped out.  
"NOOOO!" I heard him yell. I giggled and walked into the garage.  
I gasped when I walked on. Edwards volvo was painted pink. Completely pink. Edward had a look of anger on his face.  
"Now Edward, don't be mad."  
"I'm not mad; I'm furious." he said and stomped into the house

Oh no, I thought. I followed Edward into the house. I walked in an found him tackling Emmett.

"Emmett! You're an idiot! A major idiot! What if I painted Rose pink?!" He screamed.

"She'd look hotter." He grinned. I shivered. Gross.

"You're going to make that car spotless by the time I get back from filming my parts in a movie I'm in!" He growled, got up and left.

"Emmet, Emmet, Emmet." I shook my head and followed.

_Sorry for the suckiness! My birthday is coming up! (March 1__st__!) Woo! I'll update then. Ok? _

_Bye until then!_


	20. Help!

_Hi, sorry I didn't update on my birthday; I was kinda busy. : )_

_Ok, I have a request. I made a youtube account and I want more subscribers. So, I think you know where I'm going. Please go to this url --- (remove 'dot' and put a dot (.) and 'slash' with a slash (/)) www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)user(slash)nevershoutyvonne_

_Please sub, comment and rate. And if you do this, I have a deal. I have set a date on the next time I will update (and I'll actually stick to it!), and for every subscriber I get, I will move the update date one day forward, so please, tell your friends!_

_Thanks if you do!_

_Enjoy :) _

"I'll be back sooner than you know it Bella." Edward told me for the hundreth time. We were at the airport now, waiting for his flight.

"I know, but I can't help but miss you. Hell, I miss you already and you're standing before me right now!" I sighed. He smiled his crooked smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'll miss you so much. I'm going to call you every night." He said.

"And every morning!" I reminded him. He gave me a look. "Too much?" I asked.

"Not enough." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Flight 23, please board your plane." A lady over the speaker said. I groaned.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I kissed him and he left.

"Edward! What about me?" Emmett bellowed. Edward didn't even turn around. He stuck up his hand and then…stuck up his middle finger. I giggled. Emmett looked hurt. "Fine! Be that way!" He said.

"Emmett, he's still mad at you for the paint job you gave his car."

"Whatever." He huffed and left. I rolled my eyes and walked into the café. I felt like I was being watched but I brushed it aside.

"Hi, can I get a coffee? Black, please." I told the guy at the counter. He nodded and told me the amout; 2.50. I gave him the money, and he realized who I am. I gave him my autograph and left.

I exited the airport and went home.

I got out of the car and walked up to my door. I almost unlocked my door when I heard my name.

"Why hello, Bella." I froze and turned around. There stood Lauren, my high school enemy.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, just hanging around the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by for a little 'chat'." She smirked. I dropped my coffee.

"What are you here for really?" I arched my eyebrow, suddenly not stuttering.

"You'll find out. Jessica one! Jessica two!" She yelled.

"I told you not to call us that!" An annoying voice said. Jessica. Edward's ex.

"Whatever. Just grab her!" My eyes widened. I started to run. Knowing me, I tripped and fell. They grabbed me and shoved me in a car.

"Help!" I yelled. They put duct on my mouth and hit me on the head. Then, blackness.

_Sorry for the shortness! Next will be better! Don't forget to sub me on youtube!_

_Review : )_

_Yvonne_


End file.
